


Demon Child

by LinkCat



Series: Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse [3]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Brain Damage, Evil Child, F/F, F/M, False Accusations, M/M, Multi, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 24
Words: 29,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinkCat/pseuds/LinkCat
Summary: One of the children begins causing problems. Will the trolls be able to get the kid under control, before families start getting torn apart?





	1. Drunken Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 of “Survivors Of The Adult Apocalypse.” Please read part 1 and 2. Everything will make more sense. Sorry for any mistakes I make. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adults gather after another hug time celebration.

It had been over eight years since Andesine had been born. Everyone had gathered for the fourteenth hug time celebration. It had recently become part of the celebration for the adults to bring alcoholic beverages. Branch had made blackberry wine. Sky had made ginger beer. Rosie had made mead. After their children were sent home to go to sleep for the night, most of the adults gathered to celebrate another successful year as a healthy and strong colony.

Basil was there and trying hard to get a sip of some of Branch’s wine. He wasn’t old enough to drink yet, but it didn’t stop him from sneaking sips from glasses. He ended up getting caught by Parsley, who grabbed him and dragged him towards the door. “Hey!” He grabbed his brother by the arms and flopped him to the floor. He sat on him and sank his teeth into his shoulder.

“Ouch! Basil!” Parsley began wrestling with his little brother. “You’re too young to drink! You brat!” He tried pinning him down, but Basil was getting too strong to pin. “Pearl! Come tame your beast!”

“Alright Basil, it’s time to go home. Let’s go.” Pearl came staggering over. She had already gotten drunk. Eighteen was the legal age, and she took full advantage. She took her husband’s hand and led him home. She had plans with him anyway, and those plans were going to get his hands off the alcohol.

Basil got up and walked with Pearl towards their flower pod. He had a huge smirk on his face. He had big plans with his Pearl that night. They had been waiting until Garnet and Cupcake were distracted to have alone time in bed. Pearl was eighteen and was old enough to mate. They didn’t dare do it with Garnet knowing though, since Basil was still underage.

Smidge was at the party too and being very sneaky. The fifteen-year-old trolling had already had a few glasses, before Branch caught her. She smirked up at him. “Hi Branch!” She swayed from being drunk.

“Hi Smidge, time to go to your room. Go on!” Branch nudged her towards her room. He wasn’t amused. He was going to have a serious talk with her and Basil in the morning about underage drinking.

Smidge giggled and began staggering towards her room. She crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.

With the teenagers out of the room, everyone began to relax and drink. After a few drinks, Parsley grabbed Goldie’s hand and began leading her towards the door. “Let’s go home.” He didn’t want to get too drunk. Even though he had been on his absolute best behavior for the last nine years, he always felt like he was on thin ice. He did not want a repeat of nine years earlier.

“Have a good night everyone!” Goldie blew kisses as Parsley dragged her home. She had married him nearly eight years earlier and they were a happy couple. She had long forgiven him for his bad behavior as a teenager.

Poppy watched them leave and blew kisses at Goldie. She giggled and turned her attention to Satin. She began kissing her passionately. She had married Satin a few years earlier. The two queens were twenty-four, and ready to welcome an heir, but hadn’t found the right sperm donor yet. They were not going to make a family on their own.

Satin giggled and kissed her back. She snuck her hand under Poppy’s dress and rubbed her inner thigh. She took no mind to everyone else who was in the room. She wanted to mate with her wife.

Poppy moaned and spread her legs. “Satin, in front of our friends?” She didn’t mind but wanted to make sure she was OK with that. She thought perhaps they would get lucky and find a volunteer to mate with them.

“Let them watch…” Satin giggled and removed Poppy’s panties. She tossed them aside and began fingering Poppy. “Maybe a couple of handsome males might help us out, if you get my drift.” She let out a giggle and began licking Poppy’s wet vulva clean.

Sky inhaled a little bit of mead. He widened his eyes and coughed up the fluids. He wasn’t expecting their queens to get that hot and bothered. They were obviously drunk. 

“Are you alright Sky?” Jade inquired with a worried look on her face. She watched his line of sight and blushed when she saw Satin and Poppy, getting it on. She let out a nervous giggle. She like what she saw but was nervous that they were doing it in front of them.

Darling gasped and let out a loud giggle. “Orgy!” She threw off her dress and pulled Poppy in for a kiss.

Poppy giggled and kissed Darling back. She had no problem with this. She thought Darling was very pretty.

Sky rubbed himself as his member swelled up. He gave Jade a kiss and smirked as he went in to join his silly wife. He removed his pants and rubbed Satin’s inner thigh. “You two been talking about doing this for a while anyway. I’ll help you out.” He kissed her along her back, and then pushed his length into her. He began thrusting her gently at first. He moaned in pleasure.

Branch looked up when his brother moaned. He flushed and came over. “Oh my god, is this really happening?” He licked his lips and pulled Poppy close. He murmured that he wanted a piece of her ass, before anyone else got to her. He pinned her down and began removing his pants. He pushed his length into her and began thrusting eagerly.

Poppy moaned loudly and hugged into Branch. “Oh my god! Branch!” She shuddered in delight. “That feels so good…”

Jaxon came over and smacked Branch’s buttocks. “Hey! You need to share!” He had a smug look on his face as he removed his pants and pushed his own length into Branch. He began pounding him hard and fast. He loved giving it to Branch roughly and wasn’t used to seeing him be dominate.

Biggie’s eyes were wide as he watched them all mate. He glanced at Jade and smiled at her when she walked over. “Be gentle, I’m sensitive.”

“Don’t worry big boy, I’ll be gentle.” Jade pulled his pants down and began giving him head.

Sapphire looked at her mates and glared at her sister when she began mating with Biggie. She propelled over to them and smacked her sister in the butt. She blushed when she moaned. She was a little jealous and disturbed. She squealed when Garnet came over and pulled her off her chair. She giggled and hugged into him. “Oh! I get to play with Garnet.” She gave him a big wet kiss.

Garnet laughed and began kissing her. He pushed his length into her and began pounding her hard.

Creek walked over to Rosie and Harper. He smiled at the newly married couple and winked at them. He chuckled when they both pounced on him. They both thought he was a handsome troll.

Cupcake looked up from the book she was reading and gasped when she saw Guy Diamond in front of her. She let out a giggle. “I forgot what page I was on.” She was also very drunk and had began reading a book upside down.

“Let’s start our own chapter.” Guy Diamond pulled her close and kissed her hungrily.

Stream and Breeze were already in a back corner making out. Since everyone else was shamelessly mating, they removed their clothes and began to mate as well.

For the rest of the night, everyone shifted around and had a little adult fun time. Many of them mated with adults that were not their own mates, but no one seemed to care about that. This happened for hours, before the last couple of trolls fell asleep for the night. The room smelled strong of alcohol and mating, and there wasn’t a care in the world.


	2. Worth The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil and Pearl have some fun at her flower pod.

That same night, Pearl led Basil towards her flower pod. She had recently made it with Dream’s help. She peeked inside Dream’s room and saw that she was asleep. She was protective of her, despite the small age gap between them. With Dream asleep in bed, she closed her door, and walked Basil towards her bedroom. She went inside and began removing his pants. She giggled when he pulled her dress off. “You’re eager too.”

“I am…” Basil picked her up and put her in bed. He kissed her along her neck and chest. He loved his Pearl and was so glad they could be alone at last. He stopped at her breast and began suckling on it. His member was swollen and eager.

Pearl moaned and held his hair with her hand. She reached her hair to his member and began stroking it gently. She shivered in delight. “I want you so badly.” She recalled what happened when she was only nine and had been wanting Basil to claim her as his officially for years. “I’m done waiting.” She didn’t care if Garnet got mad. She was a grown troll and Basil was her chosen mate.

“I’m done waiting too.” Basil moaned and let her go. He kissed her passionately. He positioned himself and pushed his length into her and held her close. “Pearl…” He moaned loudly as he thrust his hips slowly at first. “That feels so good…”

“Basil…” Pearl moaned and arched her back. She hugged into him and looked up at him. “That feels so good.” She shuttered in delight, feeling his large member inside her. “My Basil…”

“My Pearl…” Basil played with her breast as he thrust deeper and faster. “Oh my god…” He wasn’t able to last long, since it was his first time. He held her close as he came into her. “My pretty wife.” He kissed her passionately. He was very pleased.

Pearl shuttered in delight and kissed him back. She looked at him and giggled when he made a goofy expression. “My silly husband.” She escaped his hold and had him roll over. She seated herself over his member and pushed down, filling herself with his length. “That’s very nice.” She began to ride him. She moaned loudly. She liked this position a lot.

Basil let her take over and moaned when she began to ride him. He held her hips and moved in motion with her. He let out happy noises. He didn’t want this to end. “I love you so much Pearl.”

“I love you too Basil.” Pearl breathed in his scent as she rocked her hips. She moaned in pleasure and giggled when he pulled her closer to kiss her again.

Basil shifted and pulled her in for a kiss as he began coming again. He couldn’t wait to try all sorts of positions. He thought experimenting would be fun.

The two of them mated well into the night, and into the morning. They settled down beside each other and held hands. Pearl was content to be with her Basil. She looked forward to a bright future. Just her, him, and any and all children that came into their lives. She dozed off with him, her dreams filling with a happy future.

Outside their flower pod, Fate had heard them. She came inside and looked into their bedroom. She saw that they were both naked in bed. She pulled out a camera from her hair and took a picture. She smirked and put the camera into her hair. She went out of their flower pod and headed for Goldie and Parsley’s home next. She had been reading history books lately and found out he was registered as a convicted rapist, and that he was to be watched for the rest of his life. She didn’t like Parsley or Basil. They were both loud and their auras were far too happy. She was starting to like two auras a lot. Fear and sadness. As she approached Parsley and Goldie’s home, she grabbed a rock and threw it at a window. She broke it, shattering the glass.

Parsley had just settled into bed with Goldie. They had had a busy night in bed as well. He heard the glass and frowned. “I’m going to go check that.” He went towards their youngest’s bedroom. He found that Amber was just fine. He gently picked the one-year old gold glitter trolling up. She looked just like her mama. He carried her to their room and put her down by her mother. He then headed outside to see what caused their daughter’s window to break. He saw Fate and frowned. “Go home Fate! Now! I’ll be talking to your parents in the morning!”

“No!” Fate sneered and ran over to him. She hit him several times angrily, scratching him up and biting him, before letting go and running home. She had hurt him on purpose. She had a plan.

Parsley protected his manhood, but otherwise put up with it. He wasn’t sure what that was all about, but he didn’t dare touch her. When she left, he headed back inside to go back to bed. He curled up next to his wife and daughter and slowly dozed off.


	3. Lying Brat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate tells her family a lie, and the results has a troll shaking in fear.

Later that morning, everyone who had celebrated in the bunker the night before, began waking up. Groans and whimpers escaped them as they all realized what happened the night before. They all felt sick to their stomach from a hangover and they all had a splitting headache.

“Oh my god, what did we do?” Poppy held her head as she looked for her dress and panties. She got dressed and looked over at Satin. She walked over to her and shook her awake. “We got a little too drunk last night.”

Satin snorted awake and looked around for her jumpsuit. She put it on and groaned. “My head…” She glared at Sky, who was naked right next to her. “Did we mate with him last night?”

“I think so.” Poppy poked him and smiled when he woke up. “Good morning Sky.”

“Good morning Poppy.” Sky smiled at her and grabbed his shorts. He pulled them on. “I had fun last night. Especially with Satin.” He winked at her and chuckled when they both glared. “You two don’t remember, do you?”

“No. Do you?” Satin crossed her arms. She wondered what they had all done.

Poppy grumbled and then bolted for the toilet to get sick. Her hangover was bothering her stomach.

“I do remember.” Sky was about to explain when he heard pounding on the door. He got up and walked over to the door. He answered it and frowned, seeing that it was Fate. She looked roughed up.

Fate had fake tears in her eyes and had rolled in dirt and scratched herself up to make it look like she had been attacked. She rubbed her eyes of the tears and hugged into her adoptive father. “Parsley raped me!” She fake cried. She wanted him to believe her.

Branch had put pants on and followed his brother to the door. He sneered when he heard that and headed towards Parsley and Goldie’s flower pod. “I’m going to kill him!”

“Stay with your parents and ask Creek or Stream to come to Goldie’s flower pod. It’s going to be alright.” Sky nudged her into the bunker, and then followed Branch. “Branch, we need to wait. Fate is known for stretching the truth. Parsley has been good the last nine years. I don’t think he would suddenly change.”

Fate went inside and continued the drama inside the bunker. She wanted them to at least scare Parsley.

“We didn’t think he would rape Rosie either, but he had!” Branch came into Parsley’s home and went straight to his bedroom. He growled when he saw that Parsley’s one-year old daughter was snuggled up to his chest. He took her off him, and gently put her by her mother. He could see scratches and bites that matched Fate’s size. That made him very angry. It appeared Fate had defended herself. He grabbed Parsley and began dragging him outside. He didn’t want the toddler seeing her father executed.

Parsley squealed in surprise when Branch began dragging him outside. He wasn’t sure what was going on. “What’s going on?!”

Sky saw the bites and scratches. His heart sank. “You raped my daughter?! How could you?!”

“I would never!” Parsley began sobbing. He was pretty sure he was going to die, and he had done nothing wrong.

Goldie got up and frowned. She gently put Amber down in the bed and followed them. “What?! He was with me all night!”

Paprika heard her mother and father’s distress. She woke Nutmeg and followed them outside. “What are you doing to my dad?!” She rushed towards the sounds of her father’s sobs but was grabbed by Sky. “No!” She was blind, just like her uncle, and very confused. “Let me go! I need to save my daddy!”

Nutmeg followed his sister and hurried over to her. He clung to her and looked at Branch with wide eyes. “Dad is in trouble.” He looked very confused.

“You’re covered in bites and scratches Parsley! If you didn’t rape her, why are you covered in bites?!” Branch pinned him down and sneered. He pulled out his knife and put it to Parsley throat.

“She broke our window and then randomly attacked me when I told her to go home! I didn’t touch her!” Parsley was on the verge of pissing himself. He looked up at Branch with wide eyes. “Please don’t kill me in front of my children!”

“Hold on Branch! He’s telling the truth!” Stream came running over. “Fate is lying again. Let him go Branch.” He grabbed Branch’s knife and pulled their angry Advisor off the frightened father.

Branch backed off but was tense. Fate had him edgy. “I’m going to go tend to my hangover.” He left with his fists clenched tightly. He wasn’t amused at all.

Sky let Paprika go and frowned. “Why would she lie about something like that?”

Paprika stumbled towards her father and clung to him tightly. She felt his face and shook hard with fear. “Don’t hurt my dad.” She hugged into him and began to cry. 

Nutmeg followed Paprika and hugged into Parsley too. He was glad they didn’t hurt their father.

“Was that necessary?! You scared our children!” Goldie snapped angrily. She was in tears. “He has nine kids! He would never hurt a hair on any child’s head! Ever! Don’t touch him again!” She sniffled and hugged her husband to her. “It’s alright sweetheart. You’re safe.” She had a bad feeling this brought back awful memories for Parsley, and he had done nothing wrong this time.

Saffron came running over and hugged into Parsley too. He had heard the whole thing. “Are you OK dad?”

Stream turned to Fate and glared at his biological child. “Those lies of yours are going to get someone killed! This needs to stop now!” He looked at Sky and gave him an apologetic look. He hated that his friends were raising his kid, but he couldn’t do it. He felt bad for them. He headed back inside to tend to his own headache.

“Maybe if you didn’t abandon me as a baby, I would behave better!” Fate rolled her eyes but loved this. The different auras everyone was expressing was appealing to her. Especially the deep fear that Parsley was showing. She gasped when Sky grabbed her by her ear. “Ouch! That hurts!”

Sky began leading her home by the ear. “You’re grounded for the next month for this one Fate. You need to learn how to treat everyone with respect. This is not OK!” He scolded his daughter. He wasn’t happy with her, and as she had gotten older, her rotten behavior was getting worse. This was the worst stunt yet. “You almost got Parsley killed. Go to your room and think about what you just did!” He shoved her towards her room and went to tend to his headache. He was livid and his head hurt. It was going to be a long day sorting out the mess she just caused, but he was glad that Parsley hadn’t been killed. That had been way too close.


	4. Crying Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An incident with one of the trolls forever changes the lives of everyone involved.

Fate thought her grounding was great, until Darling took away all her books, toys, and tools. She was in an empty room, with nothing but a stuffed toy. Sky had put a board over her window too, so she couldn’t look outside. Sky had wanted to make it clear that she needed to be nice, or she was going to be lonely and very bored. Since she had nothing else to do, she glared at the wall, and tried to think of a way to get back at her parents. She contemplated for a whole week, before coming up with a plan. She was going to hurt her mother Darling. They were going to pay for what they did to her. She knew how she was going to do it too.

As dinner time came, Sky called all the kids to dinner. He smiled when all their children came running in. Gage helped set up the youngest in his highchair. The eight-month-old was Jade’s baby. He looked like her and was named Peridot. Jewel was Jade’s oldest. She was eight years old, light teal like her father but with glitter, with multicolored blue hair. She sat by Gage and licked her lips. She was hungry. Hazel came in next. She was Darling’s four-year-old daughter. She was dark teal with royal blue hair. She had an identical sister, who sat next to her. Her name was Sage.

Fate was the last one to come into the kitchen. Instead of going to the table, she walked over to the drawer that held the utensils. She grabbed a knife and shot a glare towards her parents. “You’re all going to pay for grounding me!” She charged towards Gage with the knife, knowing Darling would protect him.

Darling squealed and ran over to Gage. She guarded him and tried to take the knife away from Fate.

Fate smirked and raised the knife. She cut down, driving the knife into Darling’s skull.

Sky hollered in fear and tackled into Fate. He held her down and looked at her with wide eyes. “Why would you do that?!” He looked at Darling with worry in his eyes. He was afraid she would die. “Jade! Get her to the bunker! Gage! Go to the bunker and stay with uncle Branch!” He got a hold of Fate’s arms and had her stand up. He had to try to think of what to do. He didn’t want to kill an eight-year-old, but she had just attempted to murder her adoptive mother.

Jade hurried over to Darling and had her look up. “It’s going to be alright Darling. Hang in there.”

Darling had a dazed look on her face. She looked at Jade and murmured that she felt sick. She collapsed and began having a seizure.

Gage screamed in horror and got up. He grabbed Peridot and began escorting his brother and sisters out of the door. He headed straight for Branch’s bunker. Fate had scared him a lot.

Sky led Fate straight towards Poppy and Satin’s flower pod. He knew they would think of a good punishment for her.

“She deserved it! You’re next!” Fate spat angrily. She fought her adoptive father’s grasp but was unable to wriggle free.

Jade waited for the seizure to calm down, and then picked up Darling and ran towards the medical room of the bunker. She screamed for help as she ran. She wanted Jaxon, Garnet, and Breeze to help Darling. She got to the medical room and gently sat Darling down in a bed. She backed up and began crying into her hands.

Darling had soiled herself and had lost consciousness. She was knocking on death’s door.

Jaxon, Garnet, and Breeze had followed her in, and moved Darling to the back room to perform surgery on her, to try and save her life.

Back at Poppy’s flower pod, Sky knocked on the door. He had a tight hold of Fate.

Poppy answered the door and frowned when she saw that Sky was white as a ghost, and Fate looked angry. “What happened?!”

“I did nothing!” Fate growled angrily. “Tell him to let me go!”

“She just stabbed Darling in the head with a knife!” Sky was trembling. “I don’t know what to do with her. She just tried to kill her!”

Poppy frowned and shook her head. “Time to utilize that prison cell again. Let’s get her in there.” She led him towards the bunker. She didn’t want to kill a child either.

“Fuck you!” Fate wriggled and screamed angrily. She managed to get free and ran as fast as she could towards the forest. She was going to hide. She was grateful that she had read survival books. She was going to make them all pay for what they were doing to her.

Sky ran after her. “Get back here!” He lost sight of her. He began looking for her, but he got stopped by Poppy.

“We’ll find her. Let’s go to Darling. She is going to need you right now.” Poppy led him towards the bunker. She looked sad and worried. It was clear that Fate was starting to act like her biological father; Parch. It worried her a lot.

Fate had blended into the trees. She watched Poppy lead Sky towards the bunker. She sneered and whispered that he was next. She headed towards the ocean, remembering that there were natural materials there that would help her with her plans to kill her parents, and everyone else who had made her angry. She had a determined look on her face, as she left the territory. She was going to get her revenge.


	5. Grief Stricken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling’s prognosis looks grim.

Darling was in the back, for a few hours, before Jaxon carried her to the front room. The knife had been removed, and she had survived the surgery. He gently sat her down and tucked her in with a blanket. He looked up at Sky and frowned. “We had to remove some of her brain and give her blood. There is a hole in her skull just in case of swelling. I don’t think she’s going to make it. Bring the kids in here so they can say goodbye.” He held his sister’s hand and wept. He didn’t want to lose her.

Darling’s breathing was labored. She was trying hard to live, but her injury was great. She had to fight hard.

Branch watched nearby. He had moved everyone into the bunker, just in case Fate came back. He didn’t want her hurting anyone. He was devastated for his brother and family.

Breeze sat down nearby and cried into her hands. She was terrified that she would lose her older sister. It wasn’t fair.

Sky kissed Darling’s forehead, and then went to get Jade and the children. His heart pound hard in his chest. He had told everyone what happened and feared that Darling would die. He didn’t want to lose her either. He found Jade and the kids by the fireplace. “She’s out of surgery. Come with me, everyone.” He headed back to the medical room.

Jade got up and followed Sky. She had Peridot in her arms. The rest of the children followed her.

“Is mama OK?” Gage looked very worried. She had been attacked while protecting him. That scared him a lot.

“She has to be OK.” Jewel sniffled and rubbed her face of tears. She had only turned eight a few days earlier and didn’t like that this happened so close to her birthday. She was very worried that their mama would die.

Sky got back to Darling’s bedside. “It’s time to say goodbye little ones.” He looked very sad.

Jade teared up and hugged Darling. She began to sob. “Please don’t leave us.” She was shaking upset. She didn’t want Darling to die. “You have to stay here and watch our babies grow up.”

Gage shook his head and began sobbing. He took his mama’s hand. “Please mama. I don’t want you to die.”

Jewel turned to Hazel and Sage. She held them and sobbed. She didn’t want her mama to die either.

Peridot was smooshed between his mamas. He began to cry, frightened over the fact that his mommy was crying.

Jaxon held Breeze and cried. “She’s a fighter. She’s going to make it. She has to.” He already had plans of going out and finding Fate. She was going to pay for what she had done to Darling. Breeze had assured that she would help find Fate and bring her to justice for what she had done.

Everyone sat with Darling and waited for her to pass away, but she never let go. Several hours later, her eyes fluttered open. She glanced over at Jaxon and whimpered. “I need to potty.” She was very uncomfortable and her head felt weird.

“I’ve got you.” Sky gently picked her up and put her on a commode. He held her upright and had her look up. “Are you alright?”

Jaxon helped him and held her hand. “I’m here sis. It’s going to be OK.”

Darling widened her eyes when Sky picked her up. She watched him with a worried expression. “Who are you?” She glanced around and frowned. She had forgotten everything from her childhood up. She didn’t even recognize her own children. She slowly relaxed and released her bladder contents into the commode.

Sky frowned and teared up. She had lost her memories, which broke his heart. “I’m Sky. I’m your husband.” He had a feeling that they were going to have to tell her everything about her life. It broke his heart, but at this moment, he was just glad she was still alive. He hoped she stayed that way. She was not out of the woods yet. He cleaned her up, and then put her back into the medical bed. “You were stabbed in the head sweetheart. You need to hold still and rest, until your brain has a chance to calm down.

Jaxon covered her up and let Sky talk to her. He rubbed Gage’s back when he stood up. “Go talk to her Gage. It’s alright.” He knew the little one was petrified.

Gage nodded and moved closer to Darling. His light blue eyes were wide with worry. He crawled into bed with her and frowned. “I love you mama.”

Darling looked very confused, but she did drape her arm around her son’s back. “I love you too, whoever you are.” She closed her eyes and began to doze off again. She was a long way away from being out of the woods, but she was showing signs that she wasn’t going to die without a huge fight.


	6. A Desperate Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search begins for Fate, to bring her to justice.

The following morning, after getting some sleep, Branch, Jaxon, Biggie, Garnet, Creek, Stream, Parsley, Breeze, and Guy Diamond, all gathered at the front of the bunker. They were going to search for and capture Fate. She needed to be brought to justice for what she had done to Darling. Sky and Jade had stayed at the bunker, to be at Darling’s bedside. She was still in critical condition.

Once everyone was ready, Branch led them out the door. He was all set to capture the naughty trolling. He was angry that she had tried to kill his sister in law. He wanted to kill her, but at the same time he didn’t want to kill a child. It was a frustrating situation, because they had almost killed her as a baby, but Stream didn’t want to do that to his daughter.

Stream had a look of guilt on his face as he looked around for Fate. He didn’t want to raise her, but he also didn’t want her to die, and now Darling was fighting for her life, after she volunteered to raise her. He felt awful for letting her go through this situation.

Parsley had come to assure that the girl was captured. He was a little nervous going anywhere without Goldie, but Darling had done so much for him when he had his oldest twins. He wanted to see to it that justice was served. It was only fair when she was there at his time of need and had helped save his life.

Jaxon and Breeze walked side by side. They wanted to get a hold of the little demon child and drag her home so she could spend time in the prison cell. The brat had almost killed their sister, and that wasn’t OK. They both talked about spanking her bottom raw. They were livid.

Branch had them walk for several hours, before stopping them by a creek to have lunch. He munched on a sandwich quietly, and kept his eyes peeled for danger. So far, they hadn’t seen any signs of Fate. He had seen her do a lot of reading lately, and he feared that she would stay well hidden. If she was anything like Parch, they were not going to find her. He thought of setting traps to capture her. He didn’t want her running around free. Not after what she had done.

Fate was staying very well hidden, and had even set some of her own traps, just in case they had gone out to go find her. Stream was by one of the traps. It was a wooden snap trap, that she had carved to have sharp teeth. It was large and could do a lot of damage if a troll got caught in it. Stream went to sit down on a mushroom, which was set up to trigger the trap. It slammed down onto his abdomen, crushing his internal organs and breaking his back. He let out a painful screech.

Breeze scrambled over to him and began trying to pry the trap open. She had tears in her eyes. “Hang in there, Stream! It’s going to be alright!”

Everyone else began helping her get the trap open. Once it was open, Biggie pulled him out of there and laid him on his back. “Stay still Stream. You’re very badly hurt.” He saw the blood and turned away. He gagged, hating the sight of blood.

Stream had his hand over one of the holes that the teeth of the trap made. He whimpered and looked up at Breeze. “I love you. Tell our babies that I love them.” He was sure after that sort of injury he would die. “I can’t feel my legs.”

Fate was nearby and looked over at the commotion by one of her traps. She smirked, seeing that her father had been hurt. She backed away slowly, and then ran off to set more traps. She was glad her life giver had been hurt. She felt he deserved it.

“Don’t talk like that Stream. It’s going to be alright.” Breeze checked his spine and saw it was badly damaged. She laid a blanket on the ground, and then gently rolled him onto the blanket. She straightened out the bones in his back, and then looked up at Jaxon and Garnet. “Help me heal him.” She began to heal him.

Garnet and Jaxon helped her heal Stream. They both looked worried.

“We need to get him back home.” Creek looked worried. He was especially worried that Stream may have lost function in his legs, like Sapphire.

“It hurts so badly.” Stream cried out when his bones were shifted. He passed out from the pain.

“I agree. Let’s get him home.” Branch began packing up what they had set out. “We need to be careful where we step. I’m sure that’s not the only trap out here. I have a bad feeling she read one of my trap making books…” He began making a makeshift litter for Stream, since he was out cold and likely wouldn’t be walking home anyway.

Once he was healed, Jaxon and Biggie moved Stream to the litter and picked him up. They began heading home with him, as fast and as carefully as possible.

“It’s going to be alright Stream.” Breeze was right beside him, with tears running down her cheeks. She was afraid he would die, even though he was showing signs of not giving up. She hoped that the damages were not permanent either. She wanted him to be able to run with their children.


	7. A Tough Diagnose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes their way back to the colony with Stream.

An hour later, Stream began to come to. He looked up at Jaxon, who was carrying the foot end of his litter. He groaned and put his hand on his belly, where one of the holes had been. “I’m still sore, but I do feel better. I can kind of feel my feet again.” He had a hopeful look on his face. “Guess I won’t be joining the wheelchair races.”

“Good to see your injuries didn’t take away your sense of humor. I’m glad you’re feeling a little better. We’re almost back Stream. We’ll preform surgery when we get back to make sure there isn’t anything in there that needs repaired. The location of your injury worries me. You may have damaged your intestines.” Jaxon looked around as they walked. “We’ll take good care of you.”

“Don’t worry Stream. It’s going to be alright.” Breeze was glad he was awake and didn’t seem to be paralyzed. She knew he loved chasing the kids around and wouldn’t do well in a wheelchair.

Another hour later, they got to the bunker. They took Stream straight to the backroom and set him up for surgery. They got in there and sedated him. They opened him up to check for internal damages. They found that his bowels had been severed and didn’t heal correctly. He had a lot of fecal matter in there too. They cleaned it up the best they could and fixed his bowels. They found that his pod had been damaged as well, and repaired it the best they could, just in case he wanted a child later, if he ever took in a male into his family. They didn’t want to remove it just in case. Stream was too young to lose it. With everything repaired, they left a tube in him to drain any lasting fluids and puss and healed him of the surgical repairs. They hoped they were able to save him. The damages were greater than expected. They were surprised he made it back home.

A few hours later, Stream woke up feeling much better, but incredibly weak. He smiled, seeing that his wife was snuggled up to him. He glanced down, seeing their five-year-old identical twin boys were also snuggled up to him. The white trollings had capri blue hair and lavender eyes. Their names were Blizzard and Frost. He looked around and groaned. “Where is Fantasy and Snow?”

“Right here daddy.” Fantasy moved closer and sat by his bedside. She had her littler sister, Snow, in her arms.

Snow was a two-year-old white trolling, with dark blue markings like her mama, with white hair and lavender eyes. She had fallen asleep in her sister’s lap.

“You’re awake. You’re very lucky to be alive sweetheart.” Breeze kissed him all over. “I was so scared you would die. You lost some of your intestines. You’re going to have to have a couple of surgeries to clean up your belly, but you’re going to be OK.”

“That bad?” Stream frowned and held his worried sons close. “Will I be able to walk again?”

“It’s too early to be sure.” Breeze got up and put a cool wet cloth over his forehead. “But you’re alive. It could have been worse.”

“I love you daddy.” Blizzard cuddled into his chest. He looked worried.

“Daddy is tough.” Frost put his ear on Stream’s chest. He was worried about their daddy too.

“Yes, daddy is very tough. He’s a fighter.” Fantasy took Stream’s hand. The eight-year-old trolling was worried and was angry that Fate’s trap had almost killed her adoptive father. She wanted to go out there and tear her to shreds. “I’m going to go beat her up.”

“No, you’re not. You’re staying here and you’re going to stay safe.” Stream frowned and shook his head. “I can’t bare to think what would happen if you were killed. Stay here, or so help me, I’ll ground you for a month! If you stay alive.” He whispered the last part. He was worried about Fantasy. She was very stubborn. If she wanted to go out and beat up Fate, she was going to do it. He wanted her safe.

Breeze snorted. “Make that two. You’re not going.” She shot a glare at her daughter. She was just as stubborn as her eldest. She wasn’t going to let the child go.

“She almost killed dad…” Fantasy scrunched up her nose and sneered. “She’s lucky I like freedom.” She grumbled that she didn’t like being grounded. She tried to think of a way to sneak out without her parents knowing.

“I would like for you to stay alive. All of you.” Stream closed his eyes. He was still dizzy and woozy. He began dozing off again. It was going to take time for him to recover from the injuries he had endured.

“Don’t worry daddy, we’re going to be alright.” Breeze kissed his forehead, and then went to get food for herself and the kids. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy for a little while, but Stream was alive, and it appeared he would recover from this. She hoped he would walk again. He was a very active father. Only time would tell if he would make a full recovery or not.


	8. Butterfly Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A series of events leads to a horrific tragedy.

Early the next morning, Basil had snuck out of bed, leaving his wife to snuggle with her pillow. He got dressed and headed for the front door. He smiled, feeling a small hand wrap into his hand. Dream had followed him out of their temporary bedroom. “Shh…we have to be quiet. Your mom doesn’t want me out doing this. No one does. Most of them think I’m weak because I’m blind.” He had a determined look on his face. He was going to prove them wrong.

“I’ll be quiet dad.” Dream whispered. She smiled, seeing that Smidge, Fantasy, Opal, Lapis Lazuli, Andesine, Sunflower, Paprika, and Nutmeg had all woken up too. 

Smidge had gathered some of the other trollings, in hopes of tricking Fate to come out. Some of these kids played with her on a regular basis. Her plan was to make Fate think they were all out there to play, and she was going to sneak up on her and tackle her to the ground. She frowned when she saw Basil. “You’re going to ruin my plan.”

“Your plan? I had my own plan.” Basil hissed. He pulled her close and grabbed a hold of her arm. “You’re going to follow my plan, or I’m going to squeal on you.”

“Not if I squeal on you first.” Smidge smirked and patted his cheek. “Let’s go, before we wake anyone up.” She unlocked the door and headed outside. She watched as they all followed. She locked the door and closed it, so Fate didn’t try to sneak inside and cause problems inside there. She remembered the disaster that had happened almost exactly nine years earlier to that day.

Basil grumbled that he just wanted Fate caught. He made sure they all got out the door, and then began walking down a trail that he knew well and had walked the younger children down many times. He was sure Fate would head for the ocean and would likely take a well-known path.

Smidge glared at Basil and followed him. It was clear he was set on going that way, so she followed him. “Try to keep hidden. I want her to come out thinking she will get to play with the kids her age.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Basil rolled his eyes and listened to their surroundings. He was hoping that they would find this brat. He was angry that Darling and Stream had been hurt.

Paprika held onto Nutmeg’s arm. She wasn’t as bold as Basil was and was nervous about wondering around. She couldn’t see a thing after all.

Fate spotted the large group. She smirked and pulled out a knife. She had stolen it out of one of the flower pods, since all the trolls had hidden themselves in the bunker. She spotted Opal, who was at the back, making sure no one else fell behind. She snuck up behind her and grabbed her. She pinned her down and smiled down at her. “Hi Opal, let’s play a game. It’s called, how many times can a trolling survive being stabbed?” She took her knife and began stabbing Opal in the chest and abdomen.

Opal screamed in pain and horror. She wriggled under Fate’s weight.

Basil turned to the screams and ran towards Fate and Opal. He grabbed Fate and took the knife away from her. He slammed her to the ground and sneered. “What did you just do to Opal?! You little monster!”

Smidge came running over and wrapped her hair around Fate’s body. She glared at her and squeezed her tightly so she couldn’t move. “Let’s get Opal home Basil. She’s badly injured.”

Basil felt Smidge’s hair, so he let Fate go. He picked up Opal and ran towards the bunker with her. He looked worried. Opal was wet with blood and appeared listless.

Lapis Lazuli came running over and looked at his twin sister. He began sobbing, seeing that she was a bloody mess.

Opal couldn’t breathe. She looked up at Basil with wide, worried scarlet colored eyes.

The other children sobbed and trembled as they followed. It was clear that Opal was badly injured. They were all frightened.

Once at the bunker, Basil pounded on the door. “Open the door! Opal isn’t breathing!”

Branch startled when he heard pounding on the door. He spilled coffee on himself. He hurried to the door, hearing Basil screaming on the other side. He opened the door and was met with the worst sight a parent could ever see. His daughter, in the arms of the boy he helped raise, bleeding and dying from knife wounds. He took her and rushed her towards the medical room. “Jaxon! Breeze! Garnet! I need you right now!”

Sky saw that Smidge had Fate. He ran over to her and led her towards the prison cell. He opened the door and made sure Fate got in there. He looked at the young trolling. “You’re going to be in here a long-time young lady.” He closed the door and locked it, before running to the medical room to see what Branch was screaming about. He gasped when he came in there. He was hoping this wouldn’t happen. This was why he told all the children to stay put.

Garnet, Breeze, and Jaxon came in and began trying to heal Opal’s wounds. They had worried expressions on their faces. Opal’s injuries were so bad, that it would be a miracle if she survived.

Opal looked up at her daddy and mouthed that she loved him, before losing consciousness. She faded away in her father’s arms. Her wounds had been too great.

Branch sobbed inconsolably as he held his daughter. She died in his arms. “I love you Opal. I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there to protect you.” He ran his hand through her black hair. Despite how she came into existence, he loved Opal and all his children unconditionally. He was devastated.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Opal. Now that Fate was in the prison cell, everyone felt safe to come out of hiding. Sky had promised his brother he would carefully go around and dismantle the traps that Fate had set. Everyone was still edgy, knowing that she could have set several deadly traps, before getting caught.

Branch had faded gray for the third time in his life. The first time was for five years, the last time for a year, and this time it would be for a long time. His baby girl was gone and that broke his heart. He held Lapis Lazuli close, knowing that he was devastated as well, due to losing his twin. He began to sing, feeling the sting of grief that only a parent whom had lost a child could feel. Opal was gone, but he would never forget the love she gave him in the eight and a half years that she was in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the song Branch sang. I do not own the song. All credit goes to the creators!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l2ETsUgEEHc


	9. Grounded For Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punishment is decided for Fate. The children are also punished for leaving the bunker.

Later that night, after everyone came in from the funeral and burial, Branch faced the children whom where outside when Fate had attacked Opal. He was both angry and relieved. Angry because his daughter got hurt and killed, but relieved that Fate was no longer running around, doing as she pleased and putting other trolls in danger. He looked at each one of them and sneered. “Do you realize that that could have been any of you?! Do you know what sort of danger you put yourselves in?! Didn’t all of us adults tell you to stay in the bunker where it was safe?! Darling and Stream were both critically injured. Why did you think you kids going out was going to be any better?! You’re all grounded as far as I’m concerned! I can’t stand the thought that all of you could have died! I can’t fathom how any of you survived…” Tears ran down his cheeks. Even though he sounded angry, his heart hurt. He loved every single one of those kids. He helped raise them and he helped raise their parents. He didn’t want any of them to die. “Basil! Get your ass over here! You too Smidge!”

Basil hung his head and moved his way over to Branch. He was waiting for more scolding. He was gray with grief, and absolutely petrified that Branch would hate him forever. He didn’t realize any of the kids were going to be killed. He just wanted Fate caught, so she could serve justice for hurting Darling and Stream. “I’m sorry Branch.”

Smidge rubbed her arm and walked over to him. She was gray as well. Branch was like a dad to her, since he had done most of her raising. She was upset that an adoptive little sister had died. She would have never put the children in danger, if she knew this would be the result. “I’m sorry too papa.”

The rest of the children looked frightened and upset. They split to go be with their families.

Lapis Lazuli was clung to his father. Tears were running down his cheeks, and his skin tones were gray. He wanted his sissy back, but he had been assured that there was no coming back from the dead.

“You two should know better. When I tell you to stay in the bunker, I mean it! I wanted everyone here, where they were safe.” Branch pulled Basil and Smidge into tight hugs. “I can’t imagine losing you two. You’re very special to me. You two are some of the youngest survivors of the adult apocalypse. I worked hard to keep you alive. Especially you Smidge. You were supposed to die with your fathers, but you were too tough to kill over. I don’t want that to change. I’m supposed to outlive you both. Do you understand me?!”

“I’ve got to protect this colony and my family. All of it.” Basil looked upset. He was on the verge of tears. “I can’t do that if you and no one else trusts that I can protect it just as good as everyone else.”

“I want to protect the colony too.” Smidge sniffled and snuggled into Branch and Lapis Lazuli. She thought since she was small, everyone thought of her as weak. She was trying to show she was tough too.

“You two can protect the colony but let us do it as a team. I know you both feel you’re different, but you both share a huge desire to protect the ones you love. I understand that, but you can’t be foolish. I could have lost you two tonight, like I lost Opal.” Branch began to sob at the thought. “Please don’t let my heart hurt like that. Losing one is more then enough.”

“I’ll try.” Basil cried with him and hugged into Branch, Smidge, and Lapis Lazuli. It broke his heart to hear Branch cry.

Smidge sobbed with them. Her heart hurt seeing and hearing Branch cry too.

Near the prison cell, Satin and Poppy were talking about Fate’s punishment. Garnet was with them, to assure that the little one didn’t escape. They had come up with an agreement. They opened the door and stepped into the room with the eight-year-old murderer.

Fate was on the bed when they came in, still dirty with blood and dirt. She sat up and glared at them. “What do you want?! Come to kill me?!”

“Fate, I sentence you to eight years in prison. You’ll be fed, clothed, and schooled in this prison cell. You’re going to be constantly supervised behind bars for your crimes. I pray you learn your lesson in that time frame.” Poppy left Fate to think about what she had done. Satin and Garnet followed her out and assured that her cell was locked tightly. They didn’t want her escaping again.

Fate rolled her eyes and waited for them to leave. She got up and looked for a way to escape, even though she had already tried to find a way out. It appeared they had designed the room so that escaping was impossible. She was going to try. She didn’t want to spend the next eight years confined and doing what they wanted her to do. She didn’t find an obvious way to escape, but she was determined to figure it out.

Poppy made her way over to Branch. She hugged him and held her trusty Advisor close. “I’m here for you Branch, as I always have been, and always will be. If there is anything, I can do to help you during this difficult time, please don’t hesitate to ask. You’ve saved this entire colony more then once. It’s my turn to make you feel loved and safe.” She knew there was nothing she could do to replace the loss of a child, but if anything was going to make Branch feel better, she was going to do it.

“I just want to spend time with my family Poppy. All of them. Can we have dinner, like we did when all of us were kids? I miss the togetherness we all had back then.” Branch held her and sniffled. He still had Basil, Smidge, and Lapis Lazuli glued to his side.

“I can help cook and clean.” Basil volunteered. He wanted Branch to feel better too. He headed for the kitchen to get started.

“I can bake some bread.” Smidge headed for the kitchen. She was more then happy to help out. She planned on making one of Biggie’s recipes. He made really good bread.

“We can do that Branch. I’ll go around and tell everyone that we’re going to have dinner in the dinning hall tonight. We’ll feast in Opal’s honor.” Poppy let the hug go and dried his tears. “I love you, Branch.” She caressed his cheek, and then knelt to Lapis Lazuli’s level. “I love you too, Lapis. If you ever need a shoulder to lean on, auntie Satin knows what it’s like to lose a twin. She’ll help you cope, alright?”

Lapis Lazuli nodded slowly and then looked over at Satin. He didn’t know about Chenille. Satin never talked about her. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk about her, it was just hard for her to talk about her twin. He quietly wondered who Satin’s twin was. He took mental note of it and planned to ask her later. Right then, he wanted and needed his daddy. He had no plans of letting him go anytime soon.


	10. A Livid Wife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil faces Pearl’s wrath.

Later that evening, when everyone settled down for mealtime, Basil sat down by Pearl to eat. He reached over and took her hand. He was worried about her. She hadn’t said anything to him all day. “I love you sweetheart.” He frowned when she moved her hand away. That was not normal. He swallowed hard, worried that she was mad at him too.

Pearl was more then mad. She was livid. After pulling her hand away, she smacked his hand with her hand. “Don’t touch me!” She turned her back to him and got tense. “Don’t you dare touch me! How could you?! You put yourself in danger! You could have died and what was worse was that, you put my daughter in danger too! She could have died too!”

Basil felt his heart break in half. Yep, she was angry with him. He pulled her close and hugged her to him. “I’m sorry Pearl. I didn’t know Fate was going to kill Opal. I just wanted her to get caught so she could serve justice for her actions. I would have never put Dream in danger if I knew that this would be the result.”

“You do realize she almost killed Darling and Stream, right?! She was already showing signs of being a murderer, you moron!” Pearl struggled in his grasp. She reached up and smacked him on the nose, knowing his nose was very sensitive. “I said don’t touch me! I’m angry with you! I can’t stand the thought of ever losing either of you!” Tears ran down her cheeks.

Basil ignored the smack, knowing full well that he earned that one. “I’ll never put our children in danger again Pearl. I’m sorry…” He turned her to him and kissed her. 

“You better not! I don’t want you putting yourself in danger anymore either! I can’t lose you!” Pearl growled when he kissed her. She smacked his butt. She wasn’t happy with him, and he was trying to wriggle his way out of this.

Basil moaned and kissed her hungrily. “You know I love it rough.” He whispered, before continuing the lip lock.

“It’s dinner time you two. Break it up.” Branch came walking over and tried to pry them apart. He didn’t want them making out at the table.

Pearl glanced up at Branch and mumbled that she was trying to get him off.

“Excuse us…” Basil picked Pearl up and headed for the bathroom with her. He had a huge grin on his face. He wanted to show Pearl that he did love her and was sorry.

Branch frowned and followed him. He stopped him before he went inside with Pearl. “Nah uh…not together. I want you two at the dinner table.”

Lapis Lazuli followed his father. He didn’t want him out of his sight.

Pearl was used to being carried by Basil. She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She was still upset with him, but she had calmed down a little.

“Just a quickie Branch.” Basil pulled Pearl’s panties off and began fingering her gently, since Branch was blocking the door.

“Are you crazy?! There is a child watching Basil!” Branch covered Lapis Lazuli’s eyes. “Stop it, right now!”

“What is Basil doing dad?” Lapis Lazuli whispered. He hadn’t caught what was going on and now he couldn’t see.

“Basil…” Pearl flushed and resisted letting out a moan. He was trying to butter her up, and it was working. She looked at Branch and groaned. “Let him in the bathroom Branch.”

“Oops…” Basil didn’t notice Lapis Lazuli. He went back to kissing Pearl hungrily.

“You two are grounded, forever.” Branch grumbled, before pushing them into the bathroom. He locked the door and closed it, before any more of the kids could see them misbehaving. He already knew they had mated because Fate had told on them. He didn’t want to watch it. “I want you two at the table for dinner in five minutes! Please don’t break my heart!” He grumbled as he led Lapis Lazuli towards the dining hall.

“Why is Basil always in trouble?” Lapis Lazuli looked up at Branch as they walked towards the dining hall.

“Make it quick Basil. I want to go to dinner.” Pearl kissed him and help him out of his pants. She rubbed his member gently.

Basil smirked and pushed his length into Pearl. “Still mad?” He began thrusting into her gently at first but picked up the speed. He said quickie, so he was going to deliver on his promise.

“Yes, but I’m glad you’re alive.” Pearl moaned as he mated with her. She held his arm as he pounded her. She was very pleased.

“I’m not going to die without a fight.” Basil held her close as he began to cum into her. He held her close and whispered that he loved his Pearl. When he was done, he cleaned up, and helped Pearl back into her panties. “To be continued…” He put his pants on and led her towards the table. He held hands with her, feeling content that he wasn’t going to lose his Pearl. He was glad she wasn’t so mad that she didn’t let him mate. He had been worried she would want to break up. He didn’t mean to scare her. He had a lot of making up to do, so his Pearl was no longer mad at him.


	11. An Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fate has a helping hand.

A month later, a troll named Mercury made his way towards the prison cell. It was his shift to watch Fate. He approached the prison cell and frowned, noticing it was Parsley who was by the door. “They actually let you take charge?” The twenty-four-year-old gray glitter troll glared at him. The two of them had a dark past, that only they knew about.

Parsley got up quickly and avoided him. “Yeah, they let me watch her. I’m perfectly capable.” He went to leave and winced when Mercury grabbed him by the arm. He winced and closed his eyes, expecting to be hit or smacked.

“Don’t you get sassy with me Parsley. I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Mercury pushed him to the wall and sized him up. “I could have a little fun with you, and then Goldie will think you cheated on her.”

“Please don’t…” Parsley swallowed hard and tried to move away. He whimpered when Mercury tightened his grip.

“Please do it? Alright…” Mercury moved towards the bathroom, so they didn’t get caught. He locked the door to the bathroom and pulled Parsley’s pants down. He pinned him down and began raping him. Mercury wasn’t a social troll and was still single. He was sexually frustrated and was annoyed at Parsley for getting sassy.

Parsley closed his eyes and tried to take his mind elsewhere. He had been trying to cope with years of bullying and abuse from Mercury, but this was the first time in a long time that he got sexual with him. Goldie rarely let him out of his sight. He was starting to regret volunteering to watch Fate. He was only trying to make everyone like him more. It had been hard for him to be a known rapist. He didn’t have many friends, and even Basil still got mad at him if he ever made the wrong moves.

Mercury finished up, and then left him in the bathroom. He walked over to the prison cell and went inside. He walked over to the bed and smiled at Fate. “Let’s do this while everyone is asleep.” He grabbed her hand and hurried towards a back door to the bunker.

“About time.” Fate hissed at him. She walked with him and looked around for danger. She was annoyed that it took a month for him to summon up the courage to help her escape.

Mercury got her to a door and let her out. He followed her out. “Let’s get the hell out of here. They’ll kill you if you get caught again.”

“I agree. Let’s head to the ocean and then follow the coastline.” Fate headed straight towards the ocean. She knew if they moved fast, no one would find them.

Mercury nodded in agreement and followed her. He had been helping her and giving her advice the last two years. He had her read books that would help them both. He had promised to help her escape if she became his apprentice. He was pleased that his student had maimed two and killed one. She was learning well.

They both disappeared into the night, without any plans of ever returning.

In the bathroom, Parsley laid there for a little while, before getting up and putting on his pants. He was unaware that Mercury and Fate had ran off. He headed towards the door and tried to act like everything was alright. Once outside, he headed home. He frowned when he heard a flower pod door open. It was Garnet’s door. He froze, fearing that Garnet would tear him to shreds. Garnet always seemed to know when he felt guilty.

Garnet had seen Parsley as he headed home for the night. He noticed his aura screamed fear and shame. He hurried outside and ran over to him. “What did you do?!” He grabbed him and sneered when he smelled mating. “Who did you hurt?!” He yelled at him. He was livid.

“I didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t hurt anyone…” Parsley swallowed hard and cowered in fear. “Please make my death quick, and please make sure my wife and children know I love them.” He was certain that Garnet would kill him.

Garnet could tell he was telling the truth. He loosened his grip and had Parsley look up. “Tell me what happened Parsley.” He had often caught Parsley in these weird moods, but this was the first time he had smelled mating on him. He was so confused.

“I can’t…” Parsley avoided eye contact. He winced, noticing that Basil was now outside too. He covered his manhood up, fearing his brother would hit him there. He was sore due to the rape. He didn’t want his balls hurting too.

“What’s going on?!” Basil frowned as he approached. Garnet had awakened him when he yelled. He frowned, hearing his brother. He got tense when he smelled mating. “Who did you rape Parsley?! Did you hurt Rosie again?!” He grabbed his brother and growled angrily.

“He’s not talking again.” Garnet frowned and looked at Basil. He still had a hold of the frightened male.

“I didn’t rape anyone this time, I swear…” Parsley closed his eyes, expecting punches. Tears ran down his cheeks. He was petrified of what Garnet and Basil would do.

“Then why do you smell like sex?!” Basil felt his face, and frowned, feeling tears. “Parsley? Come on, talk to me!” He was so confused. His brother was a very strange troll, but this was freaking him out.

“He’s telling the truth.” Garnet looked at Basil. “He didn’t rape anyone.” He looked so confused. “Did someone rape you tonight Parsley?”

“No…” Parsley lied. He was starting to worry that Goldie would come out there. He had to shower. He didn’t want her to know he had mated. He feared she would be angry with him. He had promised her he would never hurt anyone ever again. His current condition would have her suspicious too. He didn’t want anyone to know the truth.

“Then what’s going on?!” Basil snapped angrily. He didn’t like that his brother was hiding something.

Garnet let Parsley go when he said no. He looked around. “He’s been raped. Parsley, it’s important we know who hurt you.”

“I can’t tell you!” Parsley sobbed, knowing that Garnet had picked up on his lying. “I have to protect Basil, Goldie, and my children!”

Basil let his brother go and sneered. “Who the hell?! What the hell?! Tell us! We’ll get a hold of the son of a bitch and tear him to shreds! You’ve done your time in prison! No one should have hurt you!”

“He threatened your family?!” Garnet sneered. “Let’s go inside Parsley. I don’t want a scene. We’ll get this fixed without your family being in danger.” He understood the desire to protect family. He was the same way. 

Parsley sniffled and followed Garnet inside. He startled badly when Cupcake came over to him and hugged him.

“I overheard from in the flower pod. Oh my god, Parsley. Who hurt you?” Cupcake checked him over. She was relieved to see he appeared uninjured, but she could smell that he had mated.

Basil came inside and began to pace. He wanted to get a hold of his brother’s rapist.

“He won’t say. The rapist threatened his family.” Garnet watched Parsley and observed the auras he was expressing. It had him worried. “I assured him that his family would be protected.”

“I can’t tell you. I have to keep my family safe.” Parsley held onto Cupcake and sniffled. He was petrified for the safety of his family. He was determined to keep them from the truth, for the safety of all the trolls he loved. He refused to tell them what was going on. As long as his family was in danger, he was going to keep his mouth shut.


	12. The Frightening Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a lot of convincing, Parsley pieces together events from his childhood, all the way to the present time.

After an hour of trying to convince Parsley to tell them who hurt him, Garnet and Basil led him towards Poppy’s flower pod. He kept looking at his flower pod. He knew Mercury was on shift, so he wasn’t going to hurt his wife, but he was still worried about her. She was almost six weeks pregnant. He wanted her safe. Once they were at the royal flower pod, Garnet knocked on the door.

Poppy got out of bed and walked over to the door. She opened it and yawned. “It’s two in the morning Garnet, Basil, and Parsley. What’s going on?” She was tired and wasn’t really up to company. She had been feeling sick lately and was pretty sure she was pregnant. Satin was also sick. They were going to be very busy soon. She eyed Parsley suspiciously. The last time Garnet approached her like this, Parsley had committed a horrible crime.

“Parsley was raped, and he refuses to tell us who did it.” Garnet saw that Poppy looked pale. He reached over to her and smiled, sensing life within her. He rubbed her arm. “Let’s talk it over a cup of mint tea. You look a little pale.”

“Wait! He was what?! Satin! We have a situation! Get up! We’ve got to take this up with Branch. I’m not going to tolerate a rapist. We need to figure this out. Come on Parsley, let’s go.” Poppy grabbed Parsley by the arm and led them towards the bunker. If anyone was going to convince him to talk, it would be Branch. She was in her nightgown but didn’t care. She was alarmed and worried.

“No!” Parsley suddenly looked scared. He didn’t want to go in the bunker now. Mercury was in there, and if he got wind that others were figuring this out, it wouldn’t be good for his family. He grabbed the branch of a bush with his hair and held it firmly. He wasn’t budging.

Basil bumped into him and frowned. “Come on Parsley, let’s go.”

Garnet widened his eyes, seeing that Parsley was extremely fearful. He looked towards the bunker and then at Parsley. “It’s someone who is in the bunker right now?”

Satin caught up with them and looked between them all. She was sleepy and confused.

“No!” Parsley tried to get free from Poppy.

“Talk to me Parsley! I need to know what’s going on!” Poppy looked angry. She was losing her patience.

“Just tell us who Parsley! Your family will stay safe! If he is in the bunker, we’ll get him, and he’ll be dealt with…” Basil sighed heavily.

“Alright! But please keep my family safe! All of them!” Parsley sobbed. He sank to his knees. “As you all know, ten years ago, my behavior began to change and get more hostile, due to teenage hormones and not having parents. Unfortunately, I took some of that out on Basil, but the truth is the reason I was changing was because I was being bullied by a troll at that time. He told me if I ever told on him to anyone for doing anything to me, he would kill Basil. Fearing for my brother’s life, I kept my mouth shut and did everything he told me to do. If he wanted me to do it, I did it. Right before Rosie was raped, he wanted me to mate with her in front of him. I asked her to mate, but she refused to do it. When I told him, he got angry and told me to try again when her room was dark. He told me if she didn’t cooperate, I was to beat her into submission and break her glasses. If I didn’t do it, Basil would die. I did as he requested. As you all know I was raped by Indigo not long after. Guilt ridden for what I did to Rosie, I confessed to the crime and spent five and a half months in the prison cell. He raped me the first time when I was in there, when he came in to give me dinner. He did it again a few years later. I got pregnant then, but he assured I miscarried before the baby was large enough for the pregnancy to be noticeable. Then two years ago, he raped me again. I didn’t get pregnant that time. Goldie never knew, but he always cornered me when she wasn’t around. I’m sorry I never said anything. I had to protect Basil at first, but now I have a family, and a wife. I must keep them safe.” He resided his hair, fearing they would get angry for hiding it so long. He was sure he was going to die. “I deserved it. He said I was always a bad seed.”

Garnet’s jaw dropped. “I knew something wasn’t right! You had me thinking my powers weren’t working right! Who did this Parsley?!”

Basil was fuming angry. He wanted to tear this male to shreds. He had been angry at his brother for the last ten years, thinking he was a complete jackass, when all along he was just trying to protect him. “I’m going to kill him!”

“Tell us who did it. We have to know Parsley. He threatened lives.” Poppy looked worried. She glanced at Satin and motioned her closer.

“It was Mercury…” Parsley’s heart was pounding hard in his chest.

“That son of a bitch is on prison duty tonight.” Garnet ran towards the bunker. He was going to kill Mercury. No one threatened Basil’s life and got away with it. He got into the bunker and widened his eyes, seeing that the prison cell was open. He looked inside but saw no trace of Mercury or Fate. He hollered in anger and began searching for the two convicts. He was livid.

Poppy frowned and watched Parsley. She couldn’t believe they had been watching the wrong troll. She felt awful for Parsley. As far as she was concerned, he had been innocent this whole time, and had been played by another troll. She was angry that Mercury did that to Parsley.

Several trolls gathered to look for Fate and Mercury, but no one found them. Branch had everyone once again move into the bunker for safety reasons. He wanted them all safe.

Once everyone was in the bunker, Goldie and Parsley snuggled by the fire. She found out what was going on and was glad that Parsley finally confessed. She had got to know him the last eight and a half years and didn’t think he did it on his own. She hoped that he would learn to cope with the pain Mercury had caused, because she was very worried about him. 

Parsley hadn’t said anything else, since telling them that Mercury had hurt him. He snuggled with Goldie, feeling his heart pound in his chest. He was scared. He knew Mercury and Fate were free, and somehow felt at fault for it. He leaned into Goldie, fearing she would be angry at him. He wasn’t trying to make everyone’s life harder. He was just trying to protect his family and now they were all in danger again.


	13. Protection In Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hiding the colony for a week, the trolls reemerge to a surprise.

For the next week, Branch and Poppy didn’t let anyone leave the bunker. After what happened to Opal, they all listened. None of them wanted to go through another tragic loss. Several of them were mad that Fate and Mercury got away. The one who took it the worse was Basil. He was constantly pacing by the door, waiting and hoping they would release him so that he could go kill Mercury and Fate.

That morning another colony had come across what they could only assume was a recently abandoned village. Their leader was a soft pink dwarf troll, with long white hair, one pink eye, and one purple eye. Fairy was a twenty-one years old and had been trying to take care of everyone since she was only six years old. She had help of course. Ice was her trusty Advisor, just like Branch had been Poppy’s Advisor. The twenty-six-year-old white glitter troll had cloudy baby blue eyes and white hair. He had a wife named Mercy. Mercy was a blue troll with black hair, and scarlet colored eyes. She was twenty-four years old. She had two younger sisters. Faith was blue with red hair with blue eyes. She was twenty-two. Hope was the youngest at eighteen. She was lavender with maroon colored hair and scarlet colored eyes.

The group of just under one hundred inspected the flower pods. The adults kept their children close as they searched. They wanted to make sure that none of these flower pods were occupied. They had had a run in with a group of nasty males ten years earlier, which had resulted in some of the children in their colony. They were completely unaware that just a couple feet under them, there were living younger siblings to those children.

A nine-year-old green dwarf trolling, that had pastel green hair and light green eyes, by the name of Jadice, pointed towards a swing. “That looks like fun!” He ran over to it and got on. He began pumping his short legs. It took a little effort, but he was soon swinging high.

Sassafras, an eight-year-old emerald green trolling that had blue green hair and hazel colored eyes, joined his older brother in a swing next to him. He began swinging as well.

Everyone slowly began to relax and began claiming homes. They were surprised to see how well replenished the flower pods were. It was going to make settling easier. They planned on focusing on food so that everyone could keep fed. They decided they would get enough to feast that night. It had been a long journey to this area. They were all tired and relieved.

The commotion above ground didn’t go unnoticed. Branch made his way to the front of the bunker. He was wary, since he was a month and a half pregnant. He cracked open the peep hole to the bunker and looked outside. He could see a few trolls walking around nearby. He didn’t recognize any of them. He heard them moving around out there, talking, laughing, and carrying on. He frowned and closed the peep hole. He hurried towards the room Poppy was staying in. “Poppy! We have a situation! There is a group of trolls in the village right now!”

Poppy frowned and stood up. “How many?” She grabbed her bow and arrows. She looked wary too. The horrible six had made her jumpy, and knowing Mercury and Fate were out running free had her extra edgy.

“Easy about fifty.” Branch looked worried. He grabbed her bow. “You’re not going out there. You’re pregnant and so am I. We’ll send some of our scouts out there, who aren’t pregnant right now.”

“I need to protect my colony.” Poppy protested. She didn’t like that Branch took her bow away. She tried to grab it. “Give it back!”

“Hell no…” Branch wriggled away from her, and then went to collect trolls who were not pregnant. He gathered several, including Basil, Smidge, Parsley, and River. He led them to the door. “See what they want. If they get hostile, come back in here. We don’t want any of you dead.” He opened the door and watched the small group go outside. He was worried but knew that the group he sent out were very protective.

Basil welded his sword and glanced around. “Who the hell are all of you, and what the fuck are you doing in our home?!”

“Basil! Language!” River walked over to him and smacked him upside the head. “They might be friendly!” She sighed and looked at Fairy when she came running over. “Hello…”

“This village isn’t abandoned?!” Fairy came running over. She looked at the small group. “Deep apologizes. My name is Queen Fairy. I assumed when no one came around all morning, this village was unoccupied. We’ve been traveling for some time, and we’re all very tired. May we please rest here for the night? We’ll clean up our mess and be out of here as soon as morning arrives.” She looked worried. She had lost several colony members during the travel here to predators, accidents, and illness. One of which was her husband. The young widow didn’t want to lose more. She was also heavily pregnant. She didn’t want to keep going. She feared she would lose her baby, but if this village was taken, she had no choice.

Ice came running over and got between Fairy and the small group. His eyes were clouded with cataracts, but his own blindness didn’t stop him from defending his queen.

Mercy and Faith also got between Fairy and the group.

Smidge smirked and looked Fairy up and down. Finally, another dwarf troll other then her and Pearl. She was curious if there were more in the colony.

“We must ask our queen if that’s alright.” Parsley whispered. He eyed Fairy’s swollen belly. He whispered to Basil that the young queen was pregnant.

Basil grumbled, before putting his sword away. He nudged Parsley towards the bunker. “Go talk to Queen Poppy and Queen Satin.”

Parsley frowned and moved away. He hurried towards the bunker. He was still very jumpy and scared, no thanks to Mercury. He met Poppy and Branch by the door and recapped what Fairy had said. He pointed out that she appeared far enough along to give birth soon and that she looked too small to birth a baby on her own.

“Another colony?” Branch frowned and looked at Poppy. “I don’t think we can trust them.”

“Branch, their queen is pregnant. Let’s have a little compassion. There is plenty of food and fresh water here. We could always use help. Our numbers are still far too small. This will assure clean blood lines, and protection. I’ll go talk to her.” Poppy headed outside and walked over to Basil. “Who is Queen Fairy?”

Fairy smiled at Poppy. “I’m Queen Fairy. May we please stay the night? I’ll assure we are gone by morning.”

Poppy looked into Fairy’s eyes and let out a soft gasp. “Please stay for as long as you need.” She knew those eye colors. They were the same color as Pearl’s. She knew there was a chance it was a coincidence, but it had her wondering if Fairy was related to Pearl. Especially since both of them were dwarves. She looked at Fairy’s belly. “How far along are you?”

Fairy sighed in relief. She looked down at her swollen belly. “About five months along, give or take. I have a bad feeling it’s a large child or perhaps twins, but I have a trusted medical troll, whom knows how to take care of me when my time comes. I don’t mind leaving. I can see you have a village to feed. If I can make it to term, I will forever be grateful and form an alliance with you.”

“Of course, Fairy. Make yourself comfortable.” Poppy smiled and headed towards the bunker. “They’re staying.”

Branch facepalmed and groaned. There were so many pregnant trolls right now. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his gut that this was a mistake. He hope Poppy just made the right decision, for the safety of the colony. He didn’t want to lose anyone else.


	14. Sister Where Art Thou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl finds out she has a family member in the new colony.

Later that night, everyone gathered together to get to know each other more. With more numbers above ground, Poppy was feeling a little more comfortable about being above ground. She was very curious about Fairy. She wanted to know if she was related to Pearl. She finally convinced Basil to let Pearl see the new queen. She led Pearl towards Queen Fairy. She had a feeling they were cousins, since they didn’t appear to be the right colors to be sisters.

Pearl was nervous. She kept glancing up at Poppy and then at Basil as she was led towards the new queen. She was a month and a half along in her own pregnancy. She had to protect her pod. She hoped that everyone was friendly.

Basil was right beside Pearl. He was ready to defend her and Dream. He didn’t like strangers at all.

Dream was right behind them, curious as to why her mother and father were so tense. She glanced around with worried, yellow and pink eyes.

Fairy had just finished a glass of water, when she saw Pearl. She sat her glass down and squealed in delight. “Pearl! Oh my god! I thought you were dead!” She hurried over to her and hugged into her tightly. She cried happy tears. She had thought for the last fifteen years that her sister had been killed.

“You know me?!” Pearl looked so confused. She was only three when she was separated from her family. She didn’t remember Fairy at all.

Poppy smiled and backed away so they could talk. She was glad she introduced them.

Basil growled and pried them apart. “Don’t touch my wife! Back off!” He wanted Pearl safe. He was very protective.

Garnet heard the excitement and hurried over. He was very protective of Pearl. He wanted to make sure she was safe.

Fairy noticed Basil was protective. She smiled up at him. “I’m not going to hurt her. I’m just glad to see her! I was six the last time I saw her. Everyone assumed she was dead.” She looked at Pearl. “I’m your big sister, Fairy. I can imagine you don’t remember. You would have only been three when we got separated.” She was shaking with excitement. “So, you got married?!”

Dream looked around Basil and watched Fairy. She looked a little uneasy by how excited Fairy was. She was told to be careful around these trolls, since they were stranger. “I have an aunt?”

“Yeah, this is my husband Basil. I got married when I was nine years old to him. We haven’t made it officially official, but Poppy has assured us that it’s documented so we don’t have to remarry if we don’t want to. Basil wanted to marry me before I had Dream.” Pearl took Dream’s hand and pulled her closer to her. “This is Dream. She’s my daughter. I had her when I was nine. Long story short, she was a very huge, but welcomed surprised.”

Garnet watched Fairy warily. “Why were you two separated? Why did Pearl act like she was abused?!”

Basil was tense. He was wondering the same thing. He didn’t like that Fairy was so close to Dream and Pearl.

“You had a baby when you were still a child?! That’s impossible...” Fairy looked surprised but could see that Dream was a shorter version of her mother, with a yellow eye instead of purple, and with two toned hair. “She does look like she is yours. I’d like an explanation, but it can wait for now.” She had a feeling it was not for children’s ears, so she dropped that for now. She looked up at Garnet and frowned. “My parents were loving individuals, from what I could remember, but both of them were short in stature, so they made sure servants tended to us when we were small, to assure we were protected. I recall one of them being mean. She disappeared with Pearl right before the Plague that killed all the adults. My parents were devastated. They tried to find her, but the illness took them before they ever found her. I thought all this time she was dead.”

“I have nightmares about the day I met Garnet. I was attacked by a wingdingle and lost my arm. I don’t remember anything else before that.” Pearl looked up at Garnet. “Fairy, this is Garnet. I call him my big brother, but he was more like a father figure to me when I was growing up. He’s the oldest in the colony.”

“That explains a lot.” Garnet sighed and played with Pearl’s hair nervously. “I saved her life, and in return I got the little sister I always wanted. Got a little brother too in this one.” He put his hand on Basil’s shoulder. “I suppose this means Pearl and Dream are princesses, and Basil is a prince.”

Basil startled at the touch. He grumbled that he wasn’t so little anymore. He wasn’t sure about being a prince either. He wasn’t sure about any of this. He wanted his Pearl safe.

Dream turned to Pearl and cuddled into her. She was being unusually shy and was worried about her mom. She knew Pearl was her mom, and it still didn’t make sense to her that she existed. She thought for the longest time that Pearl was really her older sister. They were too close in ages. Talking about her existence and how it was impossible made her feel uncomfortable and nervous.

“Wow sounds like I missed a lot. We’ll have to do more catching up once everyone is settled in.” Fairy rested her hand on her belly. She felt kicks. She smiled at Garnet. “Pearl is a princess, so yes, that makes Dream and Basil royal as well.”

“Where is your husband?” Pearl glanced around. She assumed that Fairy had a spouse, since she was pregnant.

“Deceased, because of a wingdingle. He saved my life but was killed protecting me and my unborn pod.” Fairy teared up and sniffled. She wiped a few tears away. “I’m sorry. It was only a few days ago. I miss him so much.”

Pearl frowned and pulled Fairy into a hug. “I’m sorry to hear that.” She couldn’t imagine the pain her sister was going through. She knew they had a lot of catching up to do, but she was glad that they finally got reunited. She hoped Fairy stayed. She didn’t know she had living relatives, and this gave her some relief. She couldn’t wait to learn more about her past. She had so many questions.


	15. Worried Fathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stream and Sky finds out news that scares them a lot.

Everyone settled well for the next week. Sky led Darling towards the medical room of the bunker. She had been acting unusual lately, and it had him worried. She had been eating foods that she normally hated and was sleeping a lot. At first, he thought it was from her brain injury. She hadn’t been the same since Fate drove a knife into her skull. This was just getting odd though. He had caught her munching on a sandwich that had mustard spread, smoked fish, and blackberry jam in it. He knew she hated smoked fish. It was time to figure out what was going on. He highly suspected and hoped she was pregnant, even though pregnancy in her condition could be complicated. She had been having seizures and had been engaging in dangerous behaviors. He hated that he couldn’t fly with her. As he approached the medical room, he had her lay down and held her hand. He could see that Stream was in there. “I need a pregnancy check for Darling when you get a chance, Jaxon.”

“I’m going to take a nap.” Darling yawned and closed her eyes. She was a very sleepy young troll. She had a full stomach and wanted to get some rest.

Stream had been sick to his stomach for a week. He was in there getting fluids for dehydration and to get an exam to see if they could figure out the cause of his illness. They were worried that his intestines were failing, because of being crushed with the trap. He gave Sky a friendly wave, before resting his hand on his head. He was so nauseous and was worried that he might lose his battle to live. The last month and a half since his injury hadn’t been easy. He had three more surgeries to clean up infection and to take out flesh that had died due to lack of blood flow. He was also still learning how to walk again and hated using a wheelchair, although he was glad he wasn’t completely paralyzed.

Breeze had Stream’s hand. She had a feeling she knew what was wrong. She was pretty sure she could sense a small life within him, but that was impossible. His lower body had been crushed. Surely a baby wouldn’t survive that. She shot a glare towards Sky, knowing he was the one that had mated with her ill mate during the orgy. She was cranky, even though none of them saw Stream’s injuries coming.

“I’ll be with you in a minute Sky and Darling.” Jaxon got fluids set up for Stream, and then checked his abdomen. He noticed the enlarged pod right away. He flushed and looked up at Stream. “You’re pregnant. That explains the puking.” He gently pressed on Stream’s belly. “Tell me if anything hurts.”

Stream’s eyes went wide. He shot a glance at Sky, knowing he had been the only male that had mated with him that night. “You’re in deep trouble. I’d run if I were you.” He knew how protective Breeze was, and this news wasn’t the best. He had a bad feeling he wouldn’t make it to term. Not after his pod was crushed when he would have been about a week pregnant. He looked at Jaxon as he examined him. “I’m not feeling any pain.”

Sky smiled softly. “Congratulations…” He stood his ground. He was pregnant too and wasn’t ashamed of what they had done. He found out about the same time Branch found out about his pregnancy. He had several possible males as candidates though. Stream was one of them, so there was a chance he would have a Stream baby too.

Breeze wasn’t as angry as Stream thought. She was glad that Stream wasn’t as sick as they all thought. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him. “I’m glad you’re not critically ill. I’ll kick his ass later, when half the colony is no longer pregnant.” She shot another glare at Sky. She would get him later, when she wasn’t pregnant, and he wasn’t pregnant too. She didn’t want to hurt the babies.

“This is crazy. So many pregnancies. We must have all been ready to conceive the night we had that party.” Jaxon walked over to Darling next. He checked her belly and noticed she had an enlarged pod too. “I think it’s twins.” He looked worried. “I think you should move your family in here Sky. Especially since Jade is pregnant too. All three of you are going to be due at the same time to give birth. I want all of you safe. This is insane.” He went to wash his hands. He was trying to think of who didn’t get pregnant that had mated that night. He was pregnant too. They were all going to be so busy.

“Keeping her from hurting herself or the twins is going to be so hard. We’ll move in right away.” Sky frowned and ran his hand through Darling’s hair. When she wasn’t sleeping, she was climbing trees, getting stuck in trees, flying off and being gone all day, and eating odd things. She was acting like a child and now he had three lives to watch out for. He hoped she would make it to term and have healthy babies. He knew how much she loved babies and children. He was going to try his best to keep her and the babies safe. It wasn’t going to be easy.


	16. The Widowed Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairy has a scary delivery.

A couple of weeks later, Fairy was on her way to visit Pearl and Basil. She had seen young Dream leave their flower pod to go play. She had several questions about Dream’s existence and wanted to get to the bottom of why and how her little sister became a mother at the age of nine. She got to the door and knocked on it. She rested her hand on her enlarged belly. She was having a contraction, but since she was a first-time mother and had a high pain tolerance, she didn’t think much of it.

Basil answered the door slowly. “What do you want?” He tried to sound tough, thinking it was one of the new trolls. He had been struggling to get used to everyone. He had been blind all his life and had adjusted well, but he had to get use to a lot of new voices, knocks, and scents. He felt overwhelmed and wanted his Pearl safe.

“It’s alright Basil.” Pearl came over and opened the door. “Come on in Fairy. How are you feeling?” She led her sister towards their couch. She was glad she came over to visit.

“Is he always that gruff?” Fairy settled down on the couch and watched Basil closely. He didn’t look like he was old enough to be the father of Dream, nor was he the right colors. She wondered what happened. She was hoping to get answers.

Basil grumbled, before walking over to the kitchen to get something to drink for them. He liked Fairy but wasn’t ready to admit it yet. He was also trying so hard to act like he wasn’t blind around the new trolls. He didn’t want them treating him different just because he was completely blind.

“Only when around strangers. He’s actually a huge teddy bear. He’s just protective.” Pearl sat down by Fairy and smiled at her. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

“I do actually. I wanted to know where Dream came from. You were obviously not in a sexual relationship at the age of nine. Who hurt you? Is he dead? Do I need to get you out of this colony and somewhere safer?” Fairy looked worried.

“Her rapist is dead, and we’re not leaving. Pearl doesn’t want you leaving either.” Basil gave Fairy and Pearl each a glass of iced tea, before sitting down to listen. He wanted to make sure Fairy treated his Pearl nicely.

“His name was Peace, ironically. He broke in with five others. They killed two trolls and raped several others. I was one of the victims. Dream has a half sister named Sunflower, whom was born to Garnet.” Pearl sighed softly and took a sip of her tea. “Garnet helped me raise her, but she lives with me because she is mine. Basil has adopted her as his daughter and has been caring for her since he was eight years old. He’s almost seventeen, and she’s almost nine now.” She sighed softly. It was hard to believe that her daughter was nearly half her age already. They really were close in age.

“Thank you, Basil.” Fairy set the tea aside. Her belly was bothering her too much to take in anything by mouth. She listened to her sister intently and sighed when she finished explaining. “Our colony had a run in with six vicious trolls. They killed several colony members and raped several as well. We have a handful that recently turned ten years old that came from them. Sounds like the same group.”

“Horrible trolls. All six are dead. They didn’t let me kill them.” Basil grumbled crankily.

“Horrible indeed. I’m sorry to hear they got your…our colony. Did they hurt you?” Pearl frowned and looked at Basil. “I’m glad you weren’t hurt or killed that day. I wouldn’t have coped with everything without you, Basil.”

“No, I was hidden right away by Ice. He didn’t let me out of hiding until they were gone. He’s as protective as Basil.” Fairy shifted on their couch, and frowned, noticing that she was bleeding. She gasped and looked up at Pearl. “I think I’m in labor.”

Basil frowned and got up. “What do we do? Can you walk?” He looked worried. He didn’t want Fairy to get hurt. She was too important to Pearl.

Pearl frowned and looked at her sister in the eyes. “Let’s get you to the medical room in the bunker. You’re too small to try to push the baby out alone.” She got off the couch and hurried to the door.

Fairy got off the couch and frowned, feeling urges to push. She realized then that she had waited too long. “Oh no…” She cringed and began to push. “I’m in a lot of trouble.” She looked scared as she crouched by their couch. She whimpered with fear and pain when a head emerged. “I’m having the baby right now! Please get help!”

Basil bolted out the door to get help. He screamed for Garnet, Breeze, or Jaxon to help Fairy.

Pearl hurried to the closet and grabbed a blanket. She came back and sat it down by her sister. She wasn’t sure what to do. She looked worried as she laid the blanket out flat.

Fairy pushed the baby the rest of the way out, and then sat him down on the blanket. She began cleaning him. “I got him out! Oh my god…” She looked him over and sniffled. “He looks like his father.” She bled from a tear, but her baby was her first priority.

The black glitter trolling was black from head to toe and was dwarf sized. He cried as his mother cleaned him up.

“Thank god he’s tiny.” Pearl watched her sister clean the baby up. She wondered if there was another baby, since Fairy still looked very round in the belly.

“I don’t think I’m done.” Fairy got her son clean, and then gave him to Pearl to hold. She squat once again by the couch and pushed. She was a lot calmer now, since she got the first twin out safely. She delivered a second baby boy, who was identical to the first baby. She cleaned him with the blanket and sniffled. “Twin boys from my tall and handsome husband. I’m naming the first born after him, Obsidian, and the second born will be Hematite.” She set Hematite up to nurse and took a seat by the couch. “Sorry for soiling your living room. I’ll clean it up when they’re done nursing.”

Jaxon came in, followed by Basil. He smiled, seeing that the young mother had done it all on her own. He knelt down and began healing her. “Looks like by the amount of blood that you tore a little. You got them out though, which is good. They’re black. That’s a rare skin tone. Very handsome boys.”

Basil heard the wails from his newborn nephews. He smiled and stood near Pearl. His Pearl was going to do that in about four months. This had him excited for their future.

“You did a good job sis. Don’t worry about the mess. You just pushed out two little beans. That’s hard work. I want you here for at least the first night to sleep and be watched. I’m protective.” Pearl helped her set Obsidian up to nurse. She watched her sister with her nephews and smiled. She couldn’t wait to do that with her unborn trolling. It was going to be nice to actually mother a baby. She felt she lost that with Dream. She was glad everything went smoothly for her sister. She would have hated if something bad happened to any of them. Especially knowing that Fairy had lost her husband.


	17. A Tragic Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the flower pods catches fire.

A couple of weeks later, a large thunderstorm rolled through the area. It wasn’t something the trolls ever worried too much about. It happened every year as the weather began to change. It was a sign that fall was approaching. They all settled into bed for the night, as the sounds of cracks and crashes filled the air around them.

It wasn’t long after Goldie and Parsley settled into bed for the night, when their flower pod was struck by a lightning bolt. Even though the flower pod was wet, the strike traveled into inside, and sparked a fire on one of their couches. It began to spread quickly, filling their flower pod with smoke.

That lightning strike had Parsley out of bed. It was loud and had his ears ringing. He smelled smoke. “Go outside Goldie! I think the flower pod is on fire!” He rushed to Amber’s room and picked her up. He handed her to Goldie as she ran by. He then went to wake up the older children. He made sure Citrine, Paprika, and Nutmeg got out the door, and then went to get his other four children. They had two sets of twins. Seven-year-old trollings that looked like him, but with glitter, named Aquamarine and Turquoise. He got them awake and led them out the door. He went to go get their three-year-old twin daughters, when Garnet grabbed him. “I have to get Jasmine and Juniper!” He screamed in fear and shock. His babies were still in the fire blazed home. He was petrified that he would lose them. He widened his eyes as he watched their part of the flower pod catch flame. “Please let me go!” He sobbed before coughing violently. He had first, second, and third degree burns from saving his twin boys and had inhaled some of the smoke.

Goldie watched in horror and held her babies close. She sobbed, fearing the worst for their twin girls.

Their children watched the fire with wide, worried eyes. They were worried about their sisters. 

Paprika kept clung to Goldie and whimpered when she hard the snaps and crackles of the fire. She was so scared for her little sisters.

“You can’t go back in there, Parsley! You’ll die with them!” Garnet held him and frowned. He was glad he happened to be awake when the lightning hit their flower pod. Goldie would have certain lost all three of them if Parsley went back in and tried to save the twins. He began healing Parsley’s injuries. He was worried about him. He couldn’t imagine losing two kids. Especially this soon after experiencing a traumatic event. His heart ached for the male he once hated for hurting Rosie.

“My girls! My baby girls!” Parsley sobbed as he watched their flower pod burn. He turned to Goldie and hugged into her. He held her and their family. He felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He had tried so hard for so long to hold it together, but now he felt that his life just got decimated. His babies were his whole life, and they would have almost certainly lost the twins in the fire. He sobbed inconsolably.

Several trolls came out and worked together to put the fire out, before it spread and caused problems. The rain did help them get it out, but it wasn’t enough on its own.

Garnet watched and waited for the flower pod to cool, with the devastated family. He looked up when Basil came walking over. He whispered to him that Jasmine and Juniper were in the burned flower pod.

Basil frowned when he heard his brother and sister in laws sobs. He went over and held them as they cried. He wasn’t sure how else to comfort them. He wished he had been there to help them get the kids out.

Pearl walked over to them and put her hand on Goldie’s arm, to let her know she was there to comfort her. She couldn’t imagine the loss they felt.

Parsley stopped and turned away. He began to get sick. He trembled and rubbed his face of tears. He was shaking upset and gray with grief. He had already felt sick before going to bed, and now he just felt awful.

Goldie rubbed his back and sniffled. She was trembling with grief and had faded gray too.

As soon as the flower pod was cool, Garnet braved going in there. He went straight to the twin’s room and found them in their closet. It was clear they were trying to hide from the fire. Both were not that badly burned, but both had passed from smoke inhalation. He picked them up and carried them outside. He was met at the door by Goldie.

Goldie quickly took her daughters into her arms and carried them over to her family. She laid them down on the ground and checked for their heart beats. She sobbed when she found that neither of them had one. She looked up at the children with tears in her eyes. She could have lost them all that night, but it was still hard losing her twin girls. She was devastated. “It’s time to say good bye to Jasmine and Juniper, little ones. They died in the fire.”

“No…” Paprika shook her head and clung to Nutmeg. She was devastated.

Nutmeg cried with his sister and held her. 

Citrine cried into his hands. He hugged into Aquamarine and Turquoise when they clung to him.

Amber looked so confused. She was too young to understand. She waddled over to her mama and hugged into her.

Parsley knelt down beside Goldie and gently pulled his girls into his lap. He held them and cried hard. He didn’t want to let them go. “It’s not fair! They’re just babies…”

It took an hour for anyone to pry those twins from their father. It was Poppy who finally assured the grieving father that they needed to be put to rest. A couple of hours after that, she had a funeral arranged for them. Everyone gathered in the middle of the night, to see the twin girls laid to rest. The whole village supported the grieving family. They couldn’t imagine. It could have easily been any of them.

Goldie and Parsley held each other and their surviving children. They knew it could have been a lot worse, but it still stung. They felt unfillable holes in their hearts. It wasn’t going to be the same without their Jasmine and Juniper.

Branch had already insisted that Parsley and Goldie move into the bunker for now. He knew how much it hurt to lose a child. He couldn’t imagine losing two. The pain had to be excruciating for them both. With Goldie being pregnant, he feared the loss wouldn’t be good for her and her unborn pod. He wanted her where she could be watched.


	18. Making Amends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time in years, Parsley is getting the support he thought he would never see again.

Parsley and Goldie didn’t sleep that night. After their children were tucked in beds for the night, the grieving parents snuggled with each other on the couch in the bunker. Both of them were not letting each other go but hadn’t said anything further. Parsley blamed himself for not fighting with Garnet and rushing into the flower pod. Goldie blamed herself for not running to grab the girls, before rushing outside. Both were devastated and were self-blaming. They were not there long, when Garnet walked over and put his hand on Parsley’s shoulder. He was there to make sure they got settled down, before he headed home for the rest of the night. He had a lot of apologizing to do, and he felt that he would never make up for all the pain he kept causing Parsley. Both intentionally, and unintentionally. “Parsley?”

Parsley startled badly at the touch. He shrank away from the touch and snuggled into Goldie. He was in a very bad place at that moment and didn’t want to touch anyone but Goldie and his children. He swallowed hard. He was so worried that he was in trouble for what happened, even though he had little control of the situation.

Goldie startled as well. She glanced up at Garnet and frowned. “He’s lost some of his hearing Garnet. My ears are ringing too, but his is much worse. He didn’t hear you coming. The thunder strike was very loud.” She was hoping it was temporary. She was worried about her children. They hadn’t complained yet, but a few of them acted like hearing was hard for them. “I think it affected some of our kids too.”

Garnet winced and gently moved closer to Goldie. He pulled out a flashlight. “I’m going to check your ears. Parsley and the kids’ ears too.” He shone a light in her ears. He could see that her right ear drum had ruptured, but her left ear was intact. He healed her and looked her in the eyes. “Is that better?” He had a feeling Parsley’s ears wouldn’t be rupture since he had been healed of injuries earlier.

Goldie nodded and took Parsley’s hand. She knew he wouldn’t want touched, but he did need his ears checked.

Garnet checked Parsley’s ears next. He saw red behind the eardrums. “I think he’s got bleeding behind the ears. I’ll do some research on it and see what I can’t do for him.” He rubbed Parsley’s back soothingly. He could see that Parsley was petrified and grief stricken. “Try to get some rest.” He had a worried look on his face. He was pretty sure he sensed life within Parsley. It was troubling news for the grieving father.

Parsley swallowed hard and put his hand over his mouth when Garnet examined him. He watched Garnet warily but managed to keep the water he had drank earlier down during his examination. Once the exam was over, he gagged and heaved up a little bit of water onto himself. He put his head back and began to sob. He had a feeling he knew why he felt so sick and was also worried he would be in trouble for puking on himself. He was a shaking mess. “I’m so sorry…”

“That’s nothing to be sorry for Parsley. It’s alright my love.” Goldie got up and got a hand towel. She cleaned him up the best she could. She wasn’t sure what to do for clothes. All of their belongings had burned down in the fire.

“I think he’s pregnant.” Garnet sighed softly. “I’m going to go make him some mint tea.”

DJ Suki walked over and sat by them. She looked worried but was sympathetic. “I’m sorry for your loss. I know it’s not easy to lose a loved one. If you need anything, please don’t hesitate to ask.” She was still single. She had never found another mate after losing Cooper. It wasn’t the same living without him.

Parsley watched DJ Suki. She was one of a few he got along with, even after his prison sentence. He tried to relax, but there were several trolls around that he knew hated him. It made him uncomfortable.

“Is there a way you can find me a shirt that will fit Parsley? I’m going to make sure he gets a bath.” Goldie helped Parsley to his feet and led him towards the bathroom. She already suspected pregnancy and wasn’t shocked. Her poor mate had been raped a month earlier. It wasn’t a complete surprise.

“I’ll get him a shirt.” Biggie went to grab Parsley a shirt. He came back with an oversized shirt.

DJ Suki couldn’t help but snort out a giggle. “That’s too big.”

Parsley glanced at the shirt, and then at Biggie. He knew the large and tall male had his heart in the right place. He faked a smile and took the shirt. “Thank you…” He whispered. He went into the bathroom with his wife and got ready to take a bath. He felt gross.

Goldie made sure he got cleaned up, and then helped him dry off. She made sure he put the shirt on and led him back outside the bathroom. She led him towards the kitchen. She could smell the mint tea and felt she could use a mug of it as well. She made herself a mug and sat down at the table.

Garnet had made tea and set one mug down at the table. He watched Goldie make herself a mug of tea. “Not feeling good either? I’m sorry…” He looked at Parsley and couldn’t help but chuckle. “That’s a Biggie shirt. I’d offer you some clothes, but I’m afraid all I have is a couple of tuxedos.” He set a teapot at the table, and then went to check Goldie and Parsley’s children. He wanted to heal them if they had ruptured eardrums.

“Branch was really tired and fell asleep for the night. I don’t want to hand over his clothes without permission.” Biggie smiled softly, before sitting down to have a snack. He ate quietly and watched Parsley and Goldie. He was concerned. Branch hadn’t coped well with losing Opal. None of them had. He understood the heart ache.

Parsley settled down with his mug of tea and drank it quietly. He could hear that they were talking, but it was muffled due to his blood-filled ears. He whispered thank you. He was still quite tense and shaken, but he appreciated all the care that DJ Suki, Biggie, and Garnet were giving him and Goldie. They had a long and difficult road a head of them. It wasn’t going to be easy to rebuild from losing their flower pod and two of their babies.


	19. Much Needed Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsley and Goldie find love in an unexpected way.

It took Parsley and Goldie a month and a half to settle down into a new routine without their twin girls. They were both still gray with grief, but they were able to function again. They had settled down in Branch’s bunker, so they could make it to the term with their pregnancies, without anymore stresses. Parsley had been doing a lot of sleeping. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, while cuddling with Amber. Goldie gently took Amber from him and set her down on the ground so she could go play. She covered him with a blanket so he could take a nap. She sat down by his feet, so that she could watch Amber play.

Amber played with wooden blocks. She kept Parsley in her field of view. She was worried about her daddy. He was very sad and she didn’t like that. Her hearing had been the most affected of the children, since her room had been the closest to the lightning strike. She didn’t seem bothered by it though and was adjusting well to being hard of hearing. Parsley and Amber had been the only ones in their family that had experienced permanent hearing loss from the lightning strike.

Stream came walking into the living room. He was still wobbly on his feet but was making great improvements. He had a determined look on his face. He wanted to make it to the kitchen this time.

Breeze was following him with the wheelchair, just in case he got tired. She looked a little worried. He had fallen several times while learning to walk again, and he was getting a little too round to do this safely. She was worried about the baby. “Stream, you’re going too far. Sit down and rest please?”

“I’m almost there, Breeze. Let me do it.” Stream passed by the couch. He lost balance and fell right onto Parsley with a yelp of surprise.

Parsley woke up screaming in fear. He shrank away from Stream and looked at him with wide eyes. Stream had startled him badly.

Goldie got up and began to check him over. “It’s alright Parsley. It was an accident.” She looked them both over. “Are you two alright?”

Amber was still playing with the blocks. She had heard muffled talking but was not aware of the distress.

“Damn it Stream! I knew this was a bad idea!” Breeze checked them over. She was relieved to find neither of them where hurt.

“I’m so sorry Parsley.” Stream stood up and transferred to the wheelchair. He had a look of guilt on his face, but he was glad he didn’t squish Amber.

Parsley broke down and cried into his hands. Physically he was just fine. He hardly made out the apology. “I deserved it…”

“Oh no, please don’t think you deserved that sweetheart. Come on, let’s get you in bed so you can finish your nap. It’s going to be alright my love.” Goldie helped him to his feet and rubbed his back as she led him towards their temporary bedroom.

“You didn’t deserve that Parsley.” Breeze frowned and followed Goldie and Parsley. She wanted to give him a hug.

Stream frowned and propelled after his wife. He felt really bad now. He knew Parsley and Goldie had been having it rough. He didn’t mean to make Parsley feel like he deserved to be squished and startled. He was just trying to walk to the kitchen.

Amber watched them go and frowned. She went to follow, but Citrine came over and grabbed her so that his parents could rest. He led her over to the other kids so she could play them.

Parsley got to the bedroom and crawled into bed. He laid on his side and gasped when he saw that Breeze and Stream had followed them in. He swallowed hard, thinking he was in trouble. “I’m so sorry.”

Goldie sat by him and played with his hair. She knew it took a little bit for him to settle down after being startled. 

Breeze pulled him into a hug and held him. “It’s alright Parsley. You did nothing wrong.” She reassured the frightened male. She knew he missed Darling’s hugs. She had been trying to make up for the missed hugs, but she wasn’t as cuddly as her sister was.

Stream transferred onto the bed and reached over to take Parsley’s hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze. He knew Parsley had become hard of hearing after losing their flower pod. He was trying to think of how to comfort him, without scaring him.

Parsley was tense at first, but between the three of them, he was soon calmed again. He snuggled with Breeze and held her. He did miss Darling’s hugs, but for reasons he wasn’t sure of at that moment, Breeze was making him feel safe.

“There we go…” Goldie kissed him gently. “You’re alright sweetheart.”

Breeze smiled and ran her hand through his two-toned hair. She was glad he was relaxing.

Stream smiled and laid on his back. He rested his hand on his baby bump. He could feel his little one moving inside him. It was a little different then when he was pregnant with Fate, but it was still nice to know his baby was still alive and strong.

Parsley kissed Goldie back and smiled at her. “I love you, Goldie.” He slowly released the embrace with Breeze, and then snuggled into Goldie. He looked at Stream and Breeze, before turning to his wife and kissing her again. He wanted the skin to skin time with Goldie. He needed her touch.

Goldie held him and kissed him again. She smiled at him and rubbed his cheek. “I’ve got you sweetheart.”

Breeze looked at Stream and then at the couple. She cuddled into Stream and smiled at him. “We better get moving. Let them cuddle.”

Stream held Breeze and sighed softly. “I need a minute. I’m have muscle spasms in my legs.”

Parsley frowned and looked over. “Are you alright Stream?” He heard that his legs were bothering him.

Goldie rubbed Parsley’s back. “It’s normal to have muscle spasms occasionally after a spinal injury. He’ll be alright, love.” She was training to help in the medical room. She had done a lot of research on medical ailment.

Breeze settled by Stream’s legs and messaged them gently. She could feel the light twitches. “He’s alright. I got this.”

Stream smiled and nodded, knowing Parsley would appreciate a visual confirmation that he was alright.

Parsley moved closer and put his hand on Stream’s belly. “Is your baby OK too? The fall didn’t hurt you, did it?” He suddenly looked worried. He didn’t want anything to happen to Stream or his baby. They had been through enough, themselves.

“Everything is alright love.” Goldie reassured her overly protective mate.

Breeze smiled up at Stream. “Parsley is worried about you.”

“I can see that.” Stream hugged Parsley and held him. “I’m alright. I promise.”

Parsley let him hug him. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He couldn’t help but worry. All he did was worry lately. Between Mercury, tragic incidents, and his own mistakes, he was very jumpy and had become an anxious troll.

“Parsley is very scared that everyone hates him. He even worried that I’m mad at him. I tell him constantly that he is a good father and mate, and that it’s going to be alright. I have to remind him he is tough and protective. He’s been through a lot. More then I would share for him. In my eyes, he’s the sweetest male I’ve ever met.” Goldie sighed and rubbed her mate’s back.

“I don’t hate him. I don’t know details, but I heard Mercury was the real reason he landed in jail. If he comes back, I’m going to tear him to shreds.” Breeze grumbled crankily.

“I don’t hate him either. I don’t blame him for being jumpy either. Just hand me a bow and arrows. I’ll take care of Mercury.” Stream frowned and sighed. “Parsley didn’t deserve that bullying and abuse.”

Parsley slowly relaxed because of the back message. He groaned and turned back to Goldie. He loved back messages. He kissed her hungrily. He wanted to mate with her. He needed the closeness and at this point, he didn’t care if they stayed to watch. He ran his hand along her body and murmured that he needed her.

“You’re in a mood.” Goldie kissed him back and giggled at his light touches. She was sensitive and ticklish. “In front of Stream and Breeze?”

Breeze giggled and went to close the door. “Looks like it. I don’t think he heard anything we just said.”

“Probably not.” Stream flushed, feeling his member swell up. He groaned and rubbed it. He was having dirty thoughts.

Parsley saw that Breeze closed the door. He glanced at Stream, to see if he was alright with this too. He saw his erection and relaxed. He removed his pants and shifted so he was on top of Goldie. He rubbed her breast and kissed her neck and chest. He shifted his hips and grinded her.

“You’re being so brave love.” Goldie moaned at his touches. She gently rolled him onto his back and sat over his swollen member. She pushed down so his length filled her. She began rocking her hips gently. It was the first time they had mated since before the fire. She needed this as much as he did. She held his hips and moaned in pleasure.

Breeze groaned and sat on the side of the bed Stream was on. She got a glimpse of Parsley’s member, before Goldie covered it. She liked what she saw. She looked at her mate and bit her bottom lip. “He’s so big.”

“He is…” Stream had gotten a good look before Goldie got busy. He hadn’t mated since before his accident. He hadn’t wanted it, until now. He pulled Breeze close and began kissing her hungrily. He reached into her panties and fingered her gently.

Parsley bucked his hips as Goldie rode him. He moaned and held her hips. He was very pleased too. He looked over at Stream and Breeze. He bit his bottom lip and looked up at Goldie. “This is OK?” He didn’t want her upset.

“Yes sweetheart, they can mate next to us. Even join if they want.” Goldie hadn’t said it, but she had been envious about the orgy night. She had wanted to welcome another mate but knew most trolls didn’t like Parsley. She wanted her mate to be comfortable.

Breeze let out a giggle and moaned from her mate’s touches. She kissed him and ran her hand along his hips. She began removing his pants. She was glad he was in the mood. She got his pants off and began suckling on his member gently.

Stream removed his shirt, her panties, and her dress, and then held her hair as she gave him head. He purred in delight as his member twitched in her mouth. He moaned and began to cum. He wasn’t able to last long. It felt so good.

Parsley smiled up at Goldie. He moved her closer and kissed her. “I love you Goldie.” He moaned as he began to cum into her.

“I love you too Parsley.” Goldie kissed him back. She shivered in delight and pulsed her vaginal walls when he began to cum. She was a very happy female.

Breeze licked her lips and cleaned up the mess Stream made. She smiled up at her mate, before shifting and going over to Parsley’s face. She tested a kiss and ran her hand along his chest.

Stream got up and shifted so he was next to Goldie. He began kissing her.

Parsley wasn’t expecting that, but he embraced it. He kissed her back and hugged her to him. “Be gentle. I’m nervous.” He hoped this wasn’t a trick. “I want Goldie here at all times.”

“I’m not going anywhere sweetheart.” Goldie got off Parsley, and kissed Stream back. She was glad they accepted her invitation. 

Breeze took Goldie’s place and smiled at Parsley. “I’ll be very gentle.” She pushed down, so his length filled her. She began shifting her hips and moaned in pleasure. “Feels good Parsley…” She tightened her walls as she shifted slowly.

Stream smiled and rolled Goldie to her back. He kissed her along her chest and neck, before pushing his length into her. He began thrusting eagerly. He moaned in pleasure and held her close.

Parsley moaned loudly and held onto the side of the bed. He was pleased. He kept glancing at Goldie, to make sure that this was alright. He reached over and held her hand.

Goldie moaned from the rough mating. She took Parsley’s hand when he reached over and held it. She gave it a squeeze, to let him know it was alright. She shivered in delight and whispered that she hoped they could be a family. She felt all four of them could use the support and love. 

The four of them mated for hours, before settling down next to each other, feeling warm and content. Both Goldie and Parsley had restored their colors. No one bothered them and helped watch their children while they had alone time in bed. They had agreed to become a family to help each other out. They all looked forward to a bright future together.


	20. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal births scare Poppy and Satin.

A month later, Poppy was walking Satin towards the bunker. She had a worried look on her face. Satin had been in labor for hours, and was trying to have a home deliver, but it wasn’t going smoothly for the first-time mother.

Satin was having a lot of trouble walking. She stopped and screamed in agony. Her first baby was breech, and the only thing she had delivered so far was a foot. She bared down and pushed. She couldn’t help it. She looked at Poppy with tears in her eyes. “I can’t move!” She reached down and supported the bottom half of her first born. Gravity had helped her labor progress, but now she was scared. It was way too cold outside for her babies.

Poppy screamed for help, and then checked the bottom half of the baby. She could see that it was a little boy. “You can do it Satin.” She was trembling with worry. It was too cold for the baby.

Garnet had heard the scream and came running over. He gently picked Satin up, despite being heavily pregnant himself, and carried her towards the bunker. “Catch the baby if it comes out Poppy. It’s alright Satin, I got you.”

Satin sobbed and hugged into Garnet. She was scared for her baby. She could feel that the little one was so close to coming out. “I’m not going to make into to the bunker!” She bared down and pushed during the next contraction.

Poppy caught the boy as he was born. She tried to pull him to her chest, but he was stuck. She gasped and looked up at Garnet. “The baby is hair tied.”

The baby began to cry in Poppy’s hands. He was light teal, but it was unclear yet what his hair color was.

“Hair tied?! Shit!” Garnet got to the door and carefully opened it. He went inside and hollered for help as he headed for the medical room. He moved slowly, so Poppy could carry the baby. He got her into the medical room and gently sat her down on her feet. “Don’t sit down Satin. I know it hurts, but you’ve got to stand in order to deliver your baby. You’ll squish your son otherwise.” He whimpered, feeling a contraction. He cursed internally. He had a bad feeling carrying her was going to cause labor, but he had to get her inside.

Jaxon came in and got ready to catch the second baby. He wiped the firstborn up a little bit, while he waited for the second baby to come out. 

Satin leaned on the bed and screamed in pain. “I’m so scared!” She knew her sister and she had been born by cesarean section, because of being hair tied. She was worried about her babies and her safety. She pushed again and put her hand down as her second baby began to come out. She supported his head as he came out. She pushed one more time, delivering her second son. She noticed Jaxon had him. She let go and turned to look at her babies. She looked relieved that they both appeared alright. “They look a lot like Branch and Sky.”

The second baby cried in Jaxon’s arms. He was also light teal. Their tied hair was royal blue at the base, with peach sharing where the hair was connected.

Poppy still had a hold of the first baby. She grabbed a blanket from Jaxon and finished cleaning the first born. “They’re so cute Satin.” She was glad they came out on their own. She had been petrified that things would have gone badly if they stayed home. She let out a loud groan. She had been in labor too but hadn’t said anything because of the panic with Satin.

“I’m in labor.” Garnet held his belly. He was worried, since the baby was a little early. He laid on a bed and groaned. He wanted Cupcake, but he didn’t want to walk home. Especially in the cold.

Jaxon gently took the firstborn and moved them both to a cradle. He put diapers on them, and then helped Satin into a bed. He moved the twins to her and helped her set them up to nurse. “You did great Satin. What are you naming them?” He glanced at Poppy and Garnet. He had a feeling the excitement got their labor started. Poppy looked like she was in pain.

“I’m going to name them Wind and Gust.” Satin watched her twins nurse. She was so glad that they finally came. She had been so tired lately.

“I’m in labor too.” Poppy crawled into bed with Satin and snuggled with her. She watched the twins nurse and smiled. “They’re so beautiful.” She held her enlarged belly and whimpered. She was in a lot of pain.

Garnet hugged a pillow and breathed through the pain. “I wish Cupcake was here.” He hinted that he wanted his mate.

Jaxon checked Poppy and frowned. “I don’t think I have time to get Cupcake, Garnet. Poppy is close.” He walked over and checked Garnet. “You’ve got a little time though, before your baby comes. I might be able to get her after Poppy’s triplets are born.”

“Six birthdays today? That’s neat.” Satin shifted her twins onto shoulder and burped them. She held them close and sighed tiredly. She was glad they were healthy, despite being early.

“It hurts so badly.” Poppy bared down and began to push. She saw Jaxon walk over with a blanket. She looked up and watched as the first baby came out. She was pink like her, with bright blue hair. She cried as Jaxon cleaned her up. “Hi sweet girl.” She breathed hard and smiled. “You’re going to be queen one day. I’m going to name you Chrysanthemum.” She began to push for the second baby.

“She’s beautiful, Queen Poppy.” Jaxon gently set the firstborn in the cradle and got ready to catch the second baby. He caught the little one as she came out. She was white like him, with a pink patch over her eye. She cried in her daddy’s hands. “Well, hello there, sweetheart. I think you came from me.” He smiled at Poppy. “She’s so pretty.”

“They’re so cute Poppy. You’re doing a great job.” Satin smiled and kissed her mate.

Poppy kissed Satin back and whimpered as she pushed for the last baby. She got a boy out and watched as Jaxon cleaned him. He was lavender, with capri blue and pink two-toned hair. “Lily and Aster…” She breathed hard and watched Jaxon take care of her babies.

Jaxon barely got their daughter clean, before she got the third triplet out. He cleaned him too and smiled as they cried loudly. “You two are going to be so busy, but they’re beautiful.” He helped her set her daughters up to nurse. He then turned to Garnet and went to check him. “Feels like I have enough time to get Cupcake. I’ll be right back Garnet.” He left to get Cupcake.

“Thank you, Jaxon.” Garnet breathed hard and closed his eyes. He was uncomfortable but was glad everything went smoothly for the queens. Birth was not easy, and he knew that.

Jaxon soon returned with Cupcake, Sunflower, and Andesine. He got ready to deliver Garnet’s baby.

“Finally, another baby after almost nine years.” Cupcake sat by the bed and held his hand. They had talked about only having the two kids, since they had a boy and a girl, but she was glad they were having two more babies. She missed the cuddles she had when Sunflower and Andesine were babies and Garnet had talked about wanting to expand the family for about a year now.

Sunflower saw the blood and frowned. She looked worried. “Is the blood normal?”

Andesine put his hands over his mouth. He looked worried.

“The blood is normal.” Garnet squeezed Cupcake’s hand during the next contraction. He breathed through it and closed his eyes tightly.

“There will be a little more after the baby comes out too, but that’s alright. It’s just the blood vessels squeezing and leaking. It makes delivery smoother, so the baby comes out easier.” Jaxon explained. He pointed out a tuft of hair. “Your sibling is about to come out. See that hair? Looks like the little one has baby pink hair. Push Garnet. You’re ready.”

Cupcake ran her hand through Garnet’s hair. “I love you, Garnet.”

“I love you too, Cupcake.” Garnet pushed hard. He looked down when his second born daughter came out. He smiled at Cupcake. “I keep having girls.” He watched Jaxon clean the baby up.

The baby girl was pink glitter, with a red patch over her eye. She had baby pink hair.

Sunflower’s eyes went wide when her sister came out of her daddy. She watched as the baby was cleaned up. “She’s so pretty daddy.”

“Did I come out of mom like that?!” Andesine looked at his parents. He was interested. He was a healer and spirit seer like his daddy and wanted to be like him when he grew up. “Can I do what Jaxon is doing when mom has her baby?!” He looked excited now.

Jaxon helped Garnet set the baby up to nurse. He could see that the little one looked like she belonged to him. He had a smug look on his face. He had two daughters with Poppy and Garnet, and they were very cute.

“You can help me out Andesine. I don’t see why not.” Cupcake smiled and played with the newborn’s little foot. “She’s so pretty Garnet.” She looked over at Poppy and Satin. “Congratulations to all three of you.”

“Her name is Spinel.” Garnet smiled and watched his baby girl. He was so glad everything went smoothly for all three of them. He hoped that everyone else had smooth deliveries too. There were still so many trolls who had babies on the way.


	21. A Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More babies make their grand appearances.

Later that afternoon, Jaxon went down the hallway to their bedroom to get Sapphire. He was in labor and wanted her to join him in the medical room. She had been in bed all day, resting before her scheduled cesarean section the next day. After passing out when she had Cloud and Ether, they had all decided having surgery would be safer for her and her unborn baby. As Jaxon entered the room, he saw that she was still on her back, with her legs elevated. “You’re so sleepy today.” He walked over to her and frowned, noticing she didn’t look right. He noticed her breathing was shallow. “Sapphire?!” He shook her gently but got no response from her. He checked her over, and noticed she was bleeding between her legs. He saw a tiny arm sticking out of her birth canal and cursed internally. She was in advanced stages of labor, and no one had known. He picked her up and rushed towards the medical room with her. He hollered fearfully that he needed help, before taking her to the backroom. He sat her down on the table and began prepping her for surgery. Labor or not, he had to save his wife and child.

Garnet gently gave Spinel to Cupcake, before following Jaxon into the backroom. He was tired and sore, but he wasn’t going to make Jaxon do that alone. Especially knowing that he had gone into labor.

Branch and Biggie had heard their mate. They followed him to the medical room. 

Biggie sat down, knowing he wouldn’t be any help in the back. He trembled with worry. He didn’t like Jaxon’s fearful tone.

Branch went into the backroom with Jaxon and got ready to help. He checked Sapphire’s pulse. He couldn’t find it. “She’s crashing Jaxon.” He looked petrified. She looked like she was already gone.

Jaxon didn’t have time to sedate her if she was dying on them. He grabbed a scalpel and cut her open. He cut her entire pod out and pulled it out of her, baby and all. He gently sat it near Branch. “Take care of the baby Branch!” He trembled as he turned his attention to Sapphire. He could sense she was still alive, but only just. He checked for a heartbeat. It was there, but weak. He began to heal her. “I’m in labor.” He was worried that his baby wasn’t going to wait for him to finish saving Sapphire’s life.

Garnet helped Jaxon heal Sapphire, despite being tired from his own labor and delivery. He looked worried about Sapphire and her baby.

Branch gently removed the baby from Sapphire’s pod and began cleaning him. He could see that the baby boy was listless and blue. He tried reviving him, to no avail. After several minutes of trying, he looked at his mate and teared up. “We lost the baby.” He looked at his wife, praying she would make it. He had been in bed with her just an hour earlier and had assumed she was just sleeping hard. He had no idea that she was this sick.

Sapphire stopped breathing on Jaxon. Her blood pressure had dropped too low.

Jaxon noticed it and began giving her breaths. “Come on mama. We can’t lose you too.” He checked her pulse and found her heart was only fluttering. He teared up and began giving her cardiopulmonary resuscitation. “Please!” He begged Sapphire. He gave her a few more breaths, and then continued resuscitation on her. He saw her take a few breaths and let out a sob. “That’s right, it’s not time for you to leave us.” He leaned on the bed and whimpered. He reached down and pushed. His baby wasn’t going to wait any longer. It was coming now. He gave birth to a baby girl. He pulled her to his chest and cried. “Oh my god, child, your timing is peccable…” He sat her down by her slightly older brother. He cleaned her and sniffled when he looked at the boy. He looked like Branch. He had tears in his eyes. “Goodbye son…”

Jaxon’s newborn looked like him. She cried in his arms. She was healthy and angry that she was out of her pod.

Garnet checked Sapphire’s pulse. He was trembling with worry. He was close friends with her and was scared for her. He felt a heartbeat. “She’s fighting.” He finished healing her and looked at Branch. “I’m sorry you lost the baby, but it looks like Sapphire might make it.”

Branch sniffled and gently picked up the deceased newborn. He was devastated. He sat by Sapphire and teared up. “We tried to save him mama. I’m so sorry.” He closed his eyes, feeling his own contractions. He gently laid the boy down on his mother’s chest, so that she could hold him one more time, before they had to bury him.

Sapphire was still out cold but was showing signs of improvement. She was lucky to be alive.

Jaxon picked up the babies and carried them to the front room. He walked over to Biggie and gently sat them in his arms. “The boy is Sapphire’s. He didn’t make it. The girl is mine. She didn’t want to wait.” He sat by Biggie and sighed tiredly. “Sapphire barely made it.”

Biggie held the babies and cried. “I’m sorry you died baby boy. Your mom loved you so much. You just zoomed through our lives like a little comet.” He winced, feeling a contraction. The excitement and stress triggered his own labor.

Branch carried Sapphire to the front room and sat her down in a bed. “I like Comet for a name. That’s up to his mama though.” He laid down in a bed and sobbed. He was in pain and heartbroken.

Garnet followed them out and sat by Cupcake. He took Spinel and held her. He felt grateful that she had survived her birth. He couldn’t imagine.

Sapphire was still unconscious and wasn’t showing signs of waking up yet.

“We need to figure out funeral arrangements. Do you think Sky will be up to helping out?” Jaxon could tell by Branch and Biggie’s facial expressions that they couldn’t do it.

Sky peeked in. Poppy had gone to go get him. He looked worried. “I heard Sapphire was in trouble. Is everything alright?”

“We almost lost her, Sky. The baby didn’t make it. Can you help with funeral arrangements, please?” Biggie sniffled and snuggled with the newborns. He glanced at his mates and frowned. “I’m in labor. I can’t go.” Tears ran down his cheeks.

“I’m in labor too.” Branch cried into his hands. He was having a hard time with the loss and was very worried about Sapphire.

“I’ve got it. Focus on your labor pains. I’ll check on you when we’re all ready.” Sky walked over and gently took the dead newborn from Biggie. He cradled him and carried him away to prepare for his funeral.

A few hours later, everyone gathered to say goodbye to Comet. Branch was there with a boy in his arms. The little one had been born an hour earlier. He was purple glitter, with dark purple hair. His name was Amethyst. Biggie also had a boy in his arms. He was lavender, with light green and green two-toned hair. He had named his son Tanzanite, since they were going for a stone theme in Comet’s honor. Jaxon ended up naming his daughter Coral. All three males were very sad and scared. Sapphire hadn’t awakened yet. They feared she suffered brain damage from her blood pressure being too low too long. They hoped she would make a full recovery.


	22. Bless The Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A birthday party gets interrupted.

Five days passed by slowly for everyone. Sapphire managed to wake up two days after going into a coma. She had been quiet and upset. She didn’t ever get to meet her son, had no pictures to prove he existed, and empty arms. The confused mother ended up taking Amethyst from Branch and claimed him as hers. Branch let her do it but was feeling sad about it. He knew his mate was hurting, but he literally gave birth to the baby she had grabbed. He had spent the last three days trying to convince her to at least change his diaper. He missed snuggling with his newborn baby. So far, she wasn’t letting him have Amethyst. The heartbroken mother didn’t want to accept the fact that she had a stillborn and had lost her pod. She didn’t remember anything that happened, and it wasn’t fair. She had Amethyst in her hair, snug and warm, as she propelled towards Rosie’s bunker. There was a long tunnel that connected the two bunkers. She got to the door and went inside. Today was Paprika, Nutmeg, and Saffron’s ninth birthday, and several of Rosie’s friends were over to celebrate their birthday. Her mates were with her but were quiet. Sapphire was in a bad mood, and she was a little scary when she was fuming mad.

Branch had little Coral in his arms. He had been taking turns with Biggie and Jaxon to take care of Tanzanite and Coral. He was glad that his husbands were at least letting him help take care of their babies. He was quiet as he took a seat by Stream.

Stream was notably thinner and had his own baby in his arms. He had given birth the day before, to a baby girl that was light teal with royal blue and teal two-toned hair. He had named her Gully. He smiled at Branch, and gently handed his newborn over. He knew their family was still coping with the loss of little Comet.

“She’s so pretty Stream. I’m surprised you made it to the party today. I’m sure you’re very tired.” Jaxon sat down by Branch and gently took Coral so Branch could cuddle with Gully.

“He’s a trooper. Recovering fast from the birth. I was so worried that everything would go badly since his pod had been damaged, but the little one is healthy.” Breeze had her own baby on her chest. She had a baby boy a few days earlier. He was silver glitter, with blue hands, and blue ring around his right eye. She had named him Quartz.

Goldie had her baby too and was snuggling with Parsley. She had her baby boy the same day Breeze had her son. He was dark turquoise glitter, with golden colored hair. They had ended up naming him Topaz.

Parsley was rubbing his tiny son’s back gently. He loved all the little babies. It was getting his mind off of Jasmine and Juniper. He still thought about them all the time. He whispered that he loved the little ones very much.

Basil came in with Pearl and went straight over to Parsley. He could hear his brother over by one of the large couches. He had something for Amber and Parsley. Fairy had suggested hearing devices, to help them hear better. It wasn’t going to make them get all their hearing back, but it was supposed to help. He grabbed his brother and grinned when Parsley resisted. “Wresting time Parsley.”

“Be gentle with him Basil. He’s pregnant.” Pearl had her hand on her swollen belly. She was in labor but excused the pain as normal. Her baby was normal sized and had been making her uncomfortable for a while now.

Parsley squealed when his little brother grabbed him. He was scared at first, until he realized Basil wanted to play. He growled playfully. “Be mindful of my belly Basil!” He gasped when Basil sat on his hips. “Get off me! You’re on my bladder, and I got to pee.”

Rosie walked over and watched the two of them play fight. “Please don’t make him pee on the floor.” She was too round in the belly to clean it up comfortably.

Basil held him down and pushed a tiny seashell into Parsley’s ear. He smiled at him. “Can you hear a little better now big brother?” He didn’t let him go yet.

Parsley squeaked when his brother touched his ears. He looked mad, until his brother talked. He looked up at him with wide eyes. “Yeah, that’s much better.” He smiled and teared up. “I can hear better.” He was very happy with the new turn of events. He frowned when his baby kicked his bladder. “I’ve got to get up…”

“What did you put in dad’s ear?” Saffron came walking over. He was curious as to why his uncle Basil was shoving something in his daddy’s ear.

“I’ll let you up in a minute Parsley.” Basil turned his attention to Parsley’s belly. “I put a hearing aid in Parsley’s ear so he can hear his kids when they talk and can hear you when you cry. Does that sound good to you, little one?” He smiled when he felt a kick. “I’m uncle Basil.” He put Amber's hearing device in Parsley's hand. "This is for Amber."

“Daddy can hear better?” Paprika walked over and took Saffron’s hand. She loved coming over to play with him. She wished they could see each other more often.

“Yeah, I can hear much better kids.” Parsley dropped the bladder problem, but his face screamed discomfort. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it. "Thank you, Basil."

“I’m going to go to the bathroom.” Pearl’s tone suggested she was in pain. She headed for the bathroom. She had her hand on her swollen belly. She was very uncomfortable. She closed and locked the door when she went inside.

“Are you alright Pearl?” Rosie followed her. She could see that she was in pain. She frowned when she closed and locked the door.

Basil got off Parsley and followed them. He looked worried when he found the door locked. “What’s wrong Pearl?”

Parsley got up and groaned, realizing that Pearl was in the bathroom. He held himself and squirmed, before bolting towards Branch’s bunker to relieve himself in a bathroom there.

Goldie got up and followed Parsley. She didn’t like him being alone.

Pearl got her underwear off, and was about to get on the toilet, when she felt a strong urge to push. She saw the blood on her underwear and realized what was going on. She gasped and stiffly walked over to the door. She unlocked the door for them. “I’m giving birth…” She swallowed hard and began to push.

Rosie opened the door and frowned, seeing that Pearl was pushing. She turned towards her living quarters. “Jaxon! I need help!”

Jaxon got up and hurried over to the bathroom. He got in the bathroom and noticed that Pearl was pushing. He checked to see if she was getting the baby out on her own. “Deep breaths Pearl. It’s alright.” He got ready to catch her baby.

Basil held Pearl’s hand and frowned. “Isn’t the baby too big?” He looked very worried.

“It’s not going to wait Basil!” Pearl whimpered in pain and pushed. She screamed in pain as the baby tore her up on her way out. She startled when she got the little one out. She turned to see that her baby was salmon red, with two toned pink and red hair. She was normal sized and started to cry right away. Pearl was bleeding heavily from a bad tear.

Rosie put her hands over her mouth, seeing lots of blood on her once clean floor. She groaned internally. That was going to be hard to clean up. She went to get cleaning supplies. She came back and tried to clean it up.

Jaxon caught the newborn when she was born. He gently gave the baby to Pearl and began healing Pearl right away. “She’s so pretty. Good job Pearl.” He pulled a spare baby blanket out of his hair and began cleaning the newborn.

“We had a girl? Hi sweet bean. I’m your daddy.” Basil kissed Pearl and caressed his daughter’s cheek. “I love you baby girl.”

“I want to name her Morganite.” Pearl held her daughter close and breathed. That had been very painful, but her daughter had been worth it. “I love you Basil.”

“I’ve got it Rosie. Go rest.” Jaxon shooed the heavily pregnant mama away and began cleaning up the blood.

Rosie left with a worried look on her face. She was a little over compulsive when it came to cleaning. She wanted to get her bathroom clean.

“Morganite is a pretty name Pearl. I love my Pearl.” Basil gently picked her up and headed for the front door. He was going to take them home to get them cleaned up and get the baby dressed. He had a proud look on his face. He did that, and he planned to do it again. He was a very excited daddy.


	23. A Confused Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darling becomes confused when she goes into labor.

For the next week, several more babies were born from the orgy. Only three more still had babies to deliver, Sky, Jade, and Darling. Darling was in the middle of reading to Peridot, when she had a strong contraction. The heavily pregnant mama set the one-year old down, and then headed for the door. “I’ve got to go talk to my mama. My belly really hurts.” She headed out the door and began looking around for her parents. She was very confused, and her head injury wasn’t helping the situation.

Sky had been tending to Jade, who was in early labor, when he watched Darling walk out the door. He whimpered and looked at Jade. “I’m sorry sweetheart. Get to the medical room in the bunker. I’ve got to go after her.” He put on a jacket, grabbed a few blankets, tucked them into his hair, and then rushed out the door. “Wait Darling! You need to have your babies in the flower pod!” He tread through the snow. He looked very worried. He had heard her complain of pain. He didn’t want her having the babies out in the cold.

Jade got up and put on some clothes. She had the children get dressed and led them towards Branch’s bunker. She was glad she wasn’t advanced in labor but carrying Peridot to the bunker wasn’t an easy task while in labor. The young toddler was getting heavy. Once inside, she told Branch what was going on, before heading for the medical room.

Branch got into warmer clothes and put a coat on. He grabbed some blankets and headed out the door.

Jaxon followed Branch. He didn’t like that his mate was leaving and was very worried about his little sister, but he didn’t blame his mate for being so protective. “Wait Branch!”

Darling knew her parents didn’t live in this area. She remember that much. She, however, had forgotten that her mother and father were long gone. She flew up onto the top of a tree and looked around for her parents. She was about to leave, when she heard someone below her. She looked down and saw Sky. “I want my mama.” She held her stomach and whimpered in pain.

“I’ll take you to her Darling. Please come down.” Sky looked up at his mate. He was having a contraction and was now worried about his baby too. He didn’t want anyone getting hypothermia.

“How do I get down?” Darling looked scared. She held onto the base of the tree. She had wings, and it was how she got up there in the first place, but her confusion made it, so she forgot they existed.

“Use your wings mama. It’s going to be alright.” Sky didn’t want to climb up if he didn’t have to. Not while in labor. He was going to give her five minutes. He didn’t want her having the babies in the tree.

Darling looked behind her and saw her wings. “I forgot how to use them.” She whispered. She reached back and stroked one of her wings. She winced and put her hands back on her belly. “I want my mama!” She was in a lot of pain.

“I know you do. Come on down. I’ll take you to her.” Sky reached up and began climbing up the tree. He soon got to her and held her hand. “Let’s go down the tree mama.” He began helping her down the tree. He was worried she would break free and flee. He didn’t want her running further. It was too cold out there.

Darling slowly went down the tree with Sky. She looked scared. “I’m in pain, Sky. I want to go to my mama.”

“We’ll go see her as soon as we’re down.” Sky got to the base of the tree. He held her hand and hollered in pain during the next contraction. He had a lower pain tolerance, and the cold and climbing the tree didn’t help with his discomfort.

Branch heard his brother’s cry of pain. He headed that way, fearing the worst for them. It was cold and Darling often got agitated. He hoped she didn’t hit him in the belly.

Jaxon wasn’t that far behind Branch. He was worried about Sky and Darling. He didn’t want anything to happen to his sister or brother in law.

Darling frowned and looked at his belly. “Are you having your baby?” She held her belly and whimpered in pain.

“Yeah, I’m having my baby. I want to see your mom too. Let’s go see her together.” Sky led her towards the bunker. He had a worried look on his face.

Darling made him stop only a few feet later. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom.” She took her underwear off, and squat. She bared down like she was going to have a large bowel movement. She gasped when the head of the baby came out. “I’m dying!” She began to panic, but was in no condition to run.

Sky cursed inwardly. He checked the baby, and then guided her hand to touch. “Feel that? It’s your baby Darling. I need you to push it out. It’s going to be alright.” He pulled out a blanket and got ready to catch the first of her twins. He caught him as he was born. He quickly began cleaning him, and then tucked him into her hair, since he was her baby, and she was tending to newborns safely. “Keep him in there for right now mama. He’ll be warmer. You have another baby coming. Push for me.”

The newborn looked like his mama and was crying loudly. He was healthy and very cold.

Branch saw them and hurried over. He frowned, seeing blood all over the snow-covered ground. He picked Darling up and ran towards the bunker with her. “I’ve got your mama. It’s going to be alright.” He was still sore from his birth a week and a half earlier, but he had to get her home with her newborns.

Jaxon picked up Sky and hurried after Branch. “She’s probably not going to make it back to the bunker Branch.”

Darling touched her newborn in her hair, and then put her hand on her belly when Branch picked her up. She whimpered in pain and began to push the twin out. “I’m dying!”

Sky cried out in pain and teared up. “I’m in so much pain!” He whimpered and began to push himself. “I’m not going to make it either.” He was very worried about the babies.

Branch gently sat Darling down and caught the second baby as he was born. He was identical to the first baby. He cleaned him with a blanket, and then put him in Darling’s hair, beside his twin brother. He then picked her back up and continued towards the bunker.

The second twin cried next to his brother. He was cold and uncomfortable.

“I’ve got you Sky. Calm down.” Jaxon gently sat him down and caught Sky’s daughter as she came out. He snorted and began to laugh. “Baby looks like me. I don’t remember mating with you.” He cleaned her up with a blanket, and then put her in his hair. He picked him up and ran towards the bunker.

The newborn girl cried in her daddy’s hair. She was cold and mad.

Darling was a lot calmer now. “I’m going to name them Oak and Sycamore.” She knew that it was an oak tree that she had just climbed onto.

“It was a crazy night. Although Branch was the only one dared to dominate over you, so Coral is his.” Sky breathed hard and looked up at Jaxon. “I’m calling her Maple. Keep the tree theme.” He was very tired and sore. 

“It was Branch that mated with me?!” Jaxon was shocked. Branch normally liked being submissive. He planned to get him back later for that one.

Once in the bunker, Jaxon and Branch helped Darling and Sky get their babies settled in diapers and fed. It appeared everyone was OK, despite being out in the cold.

Jade had delivered a baby girl who looked like Biggie, but with multicolored green hair and had glittery skin. She smiled at her mates and breathed. She was tired. “Looks like everyone came out in one piece. I think I’m going to name my baby girl Nymph.”

“Yeah, everything turned out OK. Darling’s babies are Oak and Sycamore. I named my daughter Maple.” Sky was grateful and perfectly alright with Nymph. He loved her name, despite it going out of theme. He watched his daughter nurse. He looked forward to a lifetime of love with Oak, Sycamore, Maple, and Nymph. It was the start to an interesting life with new little ones to love and a mate who was going to teach them how to get stuck up in trees.


	24. Not So Scary This Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parsley gives birth to his baby.

For the next month a half, everyone settled down to life with all the new babies. Parsley was approaching his due date and was very glad he made it further along this time. He was very jumpy and nervous though. He feared everyone would ditch him when he went into labor. He didn’t want to go through this alone again. He almost died having his twins, and his heart was broken when he delivered his miscarried baby alone in the woods. When the first strong contraction tightened in his belly, he was in the middle of a nap. He woke up to it and grimaced in pain. To his horror, no one appeared to be in bed with him. He put his hearing aid in his ear and sat up. He could hear Topaz crying. He looked over at the cradle and saw that Goldie had gotten up to tend to him. He got up off the bed and went to try and take her hand. He was so scared.

“Hold on Parsley. I’m changing Topaz.” Goldie gently pushed his hand away and finished changing their son’s diaper.

Parsley hugged her from behind and held back tears. He didn’t want her leaving his sight. He began to tremble, recalling how Garnet had left him to endure his first labor alone.

Goldie picked up Topaz and cradled him. “Daddy is clingy this morning. I wonder what might be on his mind. Can’t be mating. He’s too far along to be mating comfortably.”

“I can mate with you if you want Goldie.” Parsley whispered. He wouldn’t turn it down, knowing she wouldn’t suddenly leave him if they were making love.

Goldie tucked Topaz into her hair and turned to her mate. She was a little confused, until she saw his face. She put her hand on his belly and frowned when it become hard. “Are you in labor?”

Parsley didn’t answer that. He was afraid to. He hugged into her and sniffled.

“Come on daddy. It’s going to be alright.” Goldie led him towards the bed and had him lay down. She checked his progress and found that he had a while to go yet. She helped him back to his feet. “Let’s get something to drink and go to the medical room.” She led him out the door and towards the kitchen. She made sure he had a glass of juice, before heading towards the medical room. “Stream! Breeze! It’s time!” She called their mates, knowing they were watching their kids.

Stream smiled and began walking slowly towards the medical room. Now that he didn’t have a baby in his pod, walking was easier for him. His rounded belly was no longer throwing him off balance. He got into the medical room and sat down by a bed. Breeze wasn’t far behind him.

Parsley leaned on the bed in the medical room and breathed. He looked worried. He was still worried that they would leave him when the baby began to come out.

Garnet came in not long after and rubbed his hands together. “We got a baby coming? I’ll help you guys out.” He got ready to deliver Parsley’s baby. He thought this was the least he could do after being a jerk just over nine years earlier and being unkind to him until recently.

Parsley was very worried now. He shied away from Garnet and whimpered. “I’m not in labor.” He squirmed during the next contraction. Garnet still made him nervous. He had been unfriendly to him until recently.

Goldie caressed Parsley’s hand and led him to the bed. She helped him lay down in a comfortable position. “It’s alright daddy. He just wants to help you.”

“You’re lying.” Stream chuckled and scooted closer. “It’s going to be alright sweetheart.”

Breeze shot a glare at Garnet. “What did you do to make him so scared of you?”

Garnet winced and sighed. “I didn’t believe him when he was in labor with the twins and I’ve been mean to him since he hurt Rosie. If I had known that Mercury was causing his odd behavior, I would have never been a bully myself.” He watched Parsley and frowned. “I’m so sorry Parsley.”

Parsley swallowed hard and held Goldie’s hand. He didn’t let go. He was petrified. “I was a bad male. I deserved it for hurting Rosie…”

“You didn’t deserve the pain you endured love.” Goldie ran her hand through his two-toned hair.

Stream and Breeze shared worried looks. They felt sad for their young mate.

Basil came in and went over to Parsley’s bed. He sat by him and snuggled right into him. “I’m here big brother. Citrine said you were in labor.”

Citrine peeked in and watched from the door frame. He was worried. He knew his daddy was scared and wanted to make him feel better, but he knew his mama didn’t like him being around birth. He left to go play with his siblings. He would come check on them later.

Garnet felt awful but dropped it. He looked at Parsley and frowned. “Would you rather I not help with delivery?”

“You can help.” Parsley knew Garnet was good with the babies. He just felt uncomfortable around him.

“Alright, I’ll help.” Garnet sat down and waited for the time to come.

About an hour later, Parsley shifted so he was on his hands and knees. He looked nervous. He bared down and began to push.

Goldie rubbed his back as he pushed. She looked excited. “You’re doing so great.”

Garnet had a blanket ready. He got up and caught a little girl as she came out. She looked like Parsley but had glittery skin. He smiled when she began to cry. “She’s so pretty.”

Basil took the baby from Garnet and stuck his tongue out at him. He rubbed his niece’s back and smiled when she began to cry. “I’m your uncle Basil.” He had a proud look on his face.

Goldie helped Parsley to his back and kissed him all over. “You did a great job Parsley.” She ran her hand through his hair and smiled. “My brave mate.” She gently took the baby from Basil and gave her to Parsley. She helped him set her up to nurse.

“She’s very pretty.” Breeze gawked over the newborn. She was glad it went smoothly for the new dad.

“Looks just like her daddy.” Stream smiled and watched the newborn as she nursed.

Parsley smiled up at his mates, brother, and frienemy. “Thank you for staying here while I had her. I’m going to name her Grace. She has graced my life after a lot of hardship. I love her very much.” He looked down at his daughter and watched her nurse. He hoped she had a good and long life. He couldn’t wait to watch her grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is the end of part 3. I have a part 4 planned and will be posting it soon. I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
